Evangelion: Angel's Egg
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: What if Shinji had not been part of the Lilin race? After learning the drastic truth of a world riddled in horrors, Shinji now embarks on a journey to discover what he really is. Two-Chapter Update, 8 and 9, Enjoy!
1. Launch 001

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Evangelion Genesis_ or _Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse_, they belong solely to their rightful owners.

Warnings: This story will be **YAOI**, ShinjixKaworu. It you do not like **DO NOT** read. This warning is for your own good and mine if you do not like BoyxBoy goodness! Also the characters will be OOC so, once again, if you do not appreciate this then **DO NOT** read!

Author's Note: Be aware that I did change the Timeline around to accommodate my ideas for the story. So ages will be different. Events will also be different. This story will also have only elements of Campus Apocalypse, so sorry for those who wanted the EVA units in this story.

* * *

><p>Evangelion: Angel's Egg<p>

Launch 001: _The Beginning_

**_Year 1997_**

Gendo Ikari watched in Horror as his Yui struggled to give birth to their son. She thrashed in the arms of nurses who tried to hold her down. They could not sedate her for fear that the child would be lost and so the Doctor had to struggle to get the child out. A C-section was out as Yui was already too injured to cut her open. Just hours ago they had been attacked by an ANGEL. Yui had been caught in the cross fire and engulfed in the ANGELs light as it was destroyed.

Gendo and the team were shocked to see Yui still alive when the light vanished, but she was not unscathed. Her body was covered in what looked like black soot on her arms, legs and forehead, it seemed to spread throughout her entire body, and she scratched at the blotches as if she were beings burned from the inside out.

They were also amazed to find her in labor.

The cries of a baby echoed in the room and Gendo watched as his son was taken from between Yui's legs. He stared in horror as the child was placed in his arms, back blotches covering his entire body.

• • •

**_Year 2000_**

Yui Ikari watched her son as he skipped along side his father, who was smiling down at the child. Gendo was glad that Yui and his child had survived the birth, but sometimes he wished they had not. Their condition, their Geo-stigma, was like Cancer. It pained him to see them in pain, and suffering. He had tried desperately to get Yui to stop her tests on the Evangelion project but she refused. She did not even flinch when he said how if she died Shinji would be sad. She only countered by saying that she did not want to see her child die at the hands of the ANGELs.

Stepping into the lab's control system Gendo grinned at the man approaching them.

"Katsuragi" he greeted him, holding out his hand.

The man smiled, "Dr. Ikari glad you could make it!"

Gendo was startled to be drawn into a bear hug, instead of a handshake before he was released.

"This is it Ikari, the breakthrough for mankind, when this succeeds-"

"If" interrupted Gendo as he peeked at his wife and son who were shedding their winter coats and giving them to a scientist who was happy to take them.

Katsuragi looked at him seriously, "I assure you, Gendo, everything will be fine."

Gendo just gave a hesitant sigh and did not react to the man patting him on the shoulder before walking away. Turning to his wife who was kneeling down in front of their son, he felt a shudder of something wrong pouring into his veins.

"Mommy has to go in here, so you stay with daddy and watch Mommy, okay?"

Shinji nodded, smiling up at his mother, "Yes, mommy."

Yui gave little Shinji a kiss on the cheek and then stood and walked to her husband. Smiling at him, as if to give Gendo some comfort, she kissed him.

"See you soon."

Gendo watched as Yui weakly entered the testing room, his eyes watching her every movement. He walked over to Shinji and picked him up before joining Katsuragi at the controls.

They all watched from the large glass view window of the control room as Yui was hooked onto numerous machines by the three scientists in the room, who talked with her as they did their procedures.

Gendo frowned at the need to restrain her, but he guessed it was just a precaution.

Another scientist then entered the room through the vault door that separated the testing room from the controls. In his hands he held a white rectangular box. Walking over to the single table in the room, beside the testing chair, he set it down softly.

Opening to the box, steam swept out with hiss. Once it was cleared a single syringe was revealed to be inside, filled with an amber orange solution. Carefully lifting it out with his gloved hands the man held it up and let a bit of the liquid with drip out before gently flicking it a few times.

'Please be safe' thought Gendo as he held Shinji closer to his chest, watching as his wife was injected with the liquid.

He frowned when Yui looked at the scientist and motioned him closer. She was whispering something to him for a few seconds and the man looked a bit uncertain before Yui seemed to urge him on. He hesitated before nodding. Yui looked from him to the class window, right at Gendo and Shinji, smiling that Mona Lisa smile she always used when not even she knew the outcome of something.

Seconds later she was alone in the room.

**"Connecting with EVANGELION mainframe…connection acquired."**

**"Test Subject is Approaching Critical Point."**

**"Synch ratio at 50% and rising!"**

**"Synch ratio now climbing…56%...68%...80%...100%!"**

**"Wait…Synch ratio still rising!"**

"Daddy?" asked Shinji as he noticed his mommy looked like she was in pain and wanted to know why. The scientists around them were beginning to get frantic, nearly panicking.

**"440%...500%...approaching EGO border line!"**

**"900%! EGO BORDER LINE PASSED."**

**"TEST SUBJECT'S PUSLE IS ERATIC, WE ARE LOOSING HER!"**

Gendo watched as Yui's body seemed to be covered by the darkness of her Geo- stigma, encasing every inch of her skin in blackness. Her hair was melting into white and, from what they could see her eyes were flashing crimson.

Gendo set Shinji down and ran for the door to the room, trying to pry it open. He then noticed that it had been locked from the inside.

"YUI!"

He banged repeatedly on the door, crying out for his wife desperately. Shinji stared into the room and watched as his mother began to thrash about in the testing chair she was hooked up to, like a raging, ravenous animal.

Gendo beat on the door once more before turning and running to Katsuragi who was glaring into the room at the black form of what was once Yui Ikari.

"Open the door!" demanded Ikari to the man.

Katsuragi turned to him, "We cannot, we can't let her escape."

Gendo growled, baring his teeth, and sized the man by the collar, "You're killing her!"

Suddenly a roar spilt the air and echoed to them like a sinister omen.

Both men looked over to the window to see, not Yui, but a monster looking dead at them. It ripped away the restraints on its wrists and ankles and flipping up onto the head of the chair, balancing itself like a crouched feline. It jerked about like a broken doll and seemed to be surrounded by a static field as it phased in and out of focus.

Then, in a mere split second a crash banged against the window, shattering it but not breaking it. The thing standing right there with its hands on the broken glass.

**_"A BREACH HAS OCCURED. STARTING DATA BACK UP! ALL PERSONEL ARE ADVISED TO EVACUATE THE FACILITY IMMEDIENTLY!"_**

Everyone began to rush to their feet and hurried out of the room as the computerized voice repeated the announcement, a few remaining to finish the data back up.

Gendo ran to the glass and placed his hands on it, "Yui, Yui!"

The thing just stared at him through the glass, its sharp mouth of fangs dripping with saliva, its clawed hands screeching along the glass as it ran its nails over it. Its puffs of exhaled breath fogged.

Gendo then noticed a movement to his left and turned his head to find Katsuragi messing with a console. He frowned as a square section of it slit open to reveal a red button and a 12 digit code panel

**_"COMMENCING EXTRACTION OF ALL INFECTED, PLEASE INITIATE COMMAND CODE."_**

"Katsuragi, what do you thing you are doing!"

The man just punched in a code on the panel and reached for the button.

"No!" cried Gendo as he ran at the man but was seized from behind by two men that had remained.

Katsuragi looked at him, "I'm sorry, Ikari, but I have a daughter here in the facility, and everyone else I am held accountable for…I'm sorry," he looked over to Shinji who was looking past the glass with a look only a child would possess when they did not know what was going on. Closing his eyes he hesitantly pushed the button.

Eruptions rang out in the testing room, an inhuman screech of pain singing to them as flashes of bullets fired lit up the room beyond them.

**"TEST SUBJECT LIFE SIGNS…INVALID…."**

Gendo gasped in horror and disbelief, sinking to his knees like a crumbling doll that lost the interest of a three year old, out of the two scientists' hold. Staring at the result of a project worked on for years, now the point of his misery.

As for Shinji, the child's eyes were laying witness to the slathered red sea, coating every inch of the room, which was once his mother.

• • •

When Gendo woke up he was surrounded by rubble and bent metal. But the one thing that his mind alerted him to was that Shinji was no where near him. He coughed up blood and looked around for his child. Grunting out in pain as he moved against the building remains trapping both his legs.

"SHINJI! SHINJI!" he called out, his heart sinking at the thought that he had lost his only child as well, just minutes after his wife, "SHIN-!"

His eyes widened at the sight before him, throat collapsing on the rest of his son's name.

There was his son…hovering in the air, golden brittle things, that looked like the bone of what were once wings, sprouting from his back. The sky was painted crimson and amongst the sky…ANGELs flew freely.

"**SHINJI!"**

A bright light flared to life and engulfed him into a dark abyss

* * *

><p>Here is the revised chapter, and if it is still to vague then I will explain later what is going on! Yes it is dull, but it will get better later on. Please review and tell me what you think, and thanks for reading.<p>

_Sayonara_!


	2. Launch 002

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Evangelion Genesis_ or _Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse_, they belong solely to their rightful owners.

Warnings: This story will be **YAOI**, ShinjixKaworu. It you do not like **DO NOT** read. This warning is for your own good and mine if you do not like BoyxBoy goodness! Also the characters will be OOC so, once again, if you do not appreciate this then **DO NOT** read!

Author's Note: Be aware that I did change the Timeline around to accommodate my ideas for the story. So ages will be different. Events will also be different. This story will also have only elements of Campus Apocalypse, so sorry for those who wanted the EVA units in this story.

* * *

><p>Evangelion: Angel's Egg<p>

Launch 002: This is Hell

**_Year 2008_**

Helicopters and tanks were parked on the beach shores. Men ran frantically around, divers swimming the waters, all of the sweeping the area. Gendo Ikari stared at all of them, waiting and watching. He sighed as his mind took him back to memories he'd rather not remember.

"Sir, we found him!"

Gendo moved out onto the beach and to the water where many of his men stood, guns held ready. He made his way past them motioning for them to lower their weapons. He gazed down at the child he had not seen in almost two years. Lying naked in the sands, drenched and bleeding from the side of his head.

"Shinji…."

• • •

**Year 2015, Tokyo 2**

Shinji reached into the vending machine and took out the melon soda that had dropped down. Opening it he looked up as an announcement was called over the station intercoms. All around him people rushed about, molding together like cattle. It was so crowded that he felt isolated, claustrophobic.

"Shinji!"

Startled by the voice he turned to find a girl standing to his left looking at him sternly, her hands poised on her hips. She was a skinny thing with brunette hair done up in twin pigtails and hazel eyes that burned with fierce authority that demanded respect. She wore a blue dress with a white coat over it and strap sandals.

Shinji smiled nervously as he turned to her, "Sorry Hikari, spaced out."

"Geez, you looked like a weirdo just staring like that, if you're not to careful people will start to think you're a creeper" joked the girl as she grinned at him.

"Let's hope not, so where's your shadow?"

She smiled and turned her head to look behind her, Shinji following her line of sight to a teen their age lying on a bench, hands behind his head and eyes closed. He had short brown hair and looked a bit on the delinquent side. He wore a baggy dark blue jacket and black pants.

"Boys! I swear, the kid has to morals, you'd think he was a hobo or something" said Hikari before she held her hands up to cuff around her mouth, "Hey, Toji!"

They watched as he was startled awake by her shout and bolted right up, nearly falling off the bench, causing the two to chuckle. He turned to them and glared before standing and walking over to them, hands in pockets and his form slouched a bit.

"There's the lug I know" said Hikari as he got to them.

"Yeah, yeah" said Toji as he held up one of his hands to wave to two finger salute Shinji who just gave a small wave.

_"Train 48659 is now departing Tokyo-2 station for..."_

Hikari looked at her wrist watch, "Oh, that's our train, c'mon!"

She grabbed Toji's wrist and whirled him around, practically dragging him along, while Shinji followed after at a slower pace.

"Jesus, slow down!" cried Toji as he was flung about like a ragdoll.

About a minute later they reached a train, barely managing to make it before the doors closed behind them.

Catching their breath they took up a spot by a door, the rain was awfully crowded, but for a weekend it was not new.

"So, Shinji, your uncle gonna let you go on the spring trip with us?" asked Toji.

Shinji was leaning his left shoulder against the door, facing the two who stood together.

He looked at them and sighed, "Well you know Uncle Kozo, he was a friend of my Dad's before he died, and I was left in his care, the man is so protective of me, I'm not even sure if he likes letting me out of the house. Forget letting me go out of the country."

"Too bad, it'll be less fun without you there" said Hikari who was standing in front of him.

Shinji grinned, "Yeah right, you two lovebirds would be cuddling together on the beach even if I was there, "eyeing how Toji was leaning over Hikari, arm resting on the train encasement.

They each blushed; Toji hurrying out of his position to stand straight and whistle like nothing was going on, Shinji chuckled at his friends' behavior. Hikari was twiddling her fingers and pouting a bit.

• • •

A woman stood on top of a nearly broken building holding a set of binoculars to her eyes that were protected by a set of sunglasses. Her raven hair whipped behind her back, her stance firm and commanding.

Taking the binoculars from her eyes she looked down at her vest pocket at the sound of a beep. Reaching into her pocket she took out an odd device that looked like a compass. Her grip on it suddenly tightened and she tsked, gritting her teeth.

"Shit!"

Looking up she held the binoculars up to her face again, right at a moving train headed north.

She grinned.

• • •

Shinji looked outside again, outside appearing like a wave of blurry pictures being fast forwarded through. Sighing he closed his eyes and drifted off. Everything around him began to slip away, drowning out, muffled like the beating ocean waves. Everything just seemed to glide through him, come together into one fold, one being.

_Ring…._

Shinji frowned at the sound, his face disturbed.

_Ring…._

He jolted awake, shocked at the jerking crash, and all he heard were the screams of Toji, Hikari and the other passengers, as well as the twisting, bending sound of screeching metal. Then it all went silent, cold and dark.

• • •

_It was hot, to hot. He hissed at the licking flames that danced around him, scorching away at anything it touched. Looking around he was horrified at the sight of the crashed train, so easily folded in like a crumbled piece of paper. Looking around frantically, he tried to locate Toji and Hikari. Standing up he called out to them, only pausing briefly to wonder why his voice was muffled, barely uttering a full sounded syllable._

_He turned and smiled when he found Hikari standing a few feet in front of him. Running over to her he spoke her name to get her attention but she did not seem to hear him. Reaching her he grabbed her shoulder and asked her if she was ok and where Toji was. _

_She still did not respond. Frowning he shook her a bit and tried to ask her again, louder this time, but it just seemed his voice was drowned out. Getting scared by the second he turned her around and gasped, feeling like he was just punched in the gut, hard._

_Hikari, she had a piece of glass puncturing through her throat, her right eye was missing and there was a gapping hole in her gut, her right arm mangled and torn. Her entire front was covered in blood and she stared on, just empty. Her appearance was as white as snow, a corpse, that's all he could explain her as. _

_And then, in an instant she grabbed for him, causing him to scream and fall back onto the ground. She pounced down on him, clawing at him, reaching out before she just…melted away into a puddle of orange liquid._

• • •

Shinji snapped his eyes open, jolting awake from what he could only assume was a nightmare, but the pain in his body told him otherwise. Only managing to focus and move his eyes he darted them about to find the wreckage of the demolished train, thrown about, as well as rubble, signs that the tunnel had caved in a bit.

Groaning he tried to sit up, struggling with limbs that screamed in protest and begged to just fall into a dead limp. He bit down a yelp as pain shot through his body, practically hearing the agonizing groan from it.

He stopped just as he managed to painfully get to his knees, gasping at the sound of what he familiarized as _Ode to Joy_. Looking up he was shocked to see a boy sitting on a large boulder, one leg propped up while the other dangling down without a care.

He was Shinji's age by the look of it, and from what he could make out, had short silver hair and shimmering crimson eyes. His skin just seemed to give off its own milky light. He smiled as he hummed that song, looking down at Shinji as if he were an old friend. He wore a sleeveless black hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath and dark blue denim jeans.

"W-who are you?"

The hummed music stopped and there was silence for a brief moment as Shinji took in the boy, who seemed to hold a certain aura that felt compelling to him. Like he had known the boy all his life, and possibly longer.

"'Who are you?' is there ever an answer to this question that one can define? 'Who?' How can we say, when we may be someone we are not sure of, or something entirely different then what we know?"

Shinji was puzzled by the boy's speech. And turned his attention back to what could have happened. Looking around he found small fires cast about the area of the disastrous crash. A part of the tunnel ceiling had indeed caved in and had crushed a good part of the train. Looking around some more he noticed that there was no one else around.

"Hikari? Toji?" he called out, confused as to why no one else was around, there was not even a sound to indicate that anyone but him was on the train. He called out again, this time yelling their names, hoping they'd answer, his heart sinking into his gut like a heavy weight. His search got frantic as he turned to every direction to try and locate some sign of his friends, of anyone.

In a disaster like this people would be crying out, screaming in pain from injuries, and trying to get out and find help. Something!

"No one's here."

Shinji turned and nearly screamed to find the silver haired youth standing above him. He had not even heard the boy move from his spot. The boy was grinning down at him, hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about?"

The boy's grin just widened before he bent down and helped Shinji to his feet. Shinji gasped as the boy set a hand on his shoulder, a surge of flashes punching him in the head as they swarmed in at once. A red sea where the planets touched, strange creatures flying over a crimson sky. His mother convulsing, his father screaming.

Then they stopped.

Shinji gasped out as if he had held his breath for minutes under water. And realized that he was in the boy's arms, standing perfectly as if he had never been in an accident, he even felt better. Astonished he looked down to see that he felt this way because there was nothing wrong with him to even tell he had been in a train that crashed. He was healed of any scratches if bruises.

But that was impossible!

Before he could even start spouting nonsense about this new situation there was a cry from outside. He and the boy turned to the open end of the tunnel where crashes and screamed were coming from.

"What's going on?" whispered Shinji fearfully.

The boy grabbed his wrist and ran forward, dragging him along, "We have to go" he said calmly as if he had not heard anything, heading right for the sounds.

Shinji gasped and wretched his wrist away, backing away from the silver haired boy, who stopped and turned to look at him with a cool composed look.

"Wait, did you not hear that? And I can't leave without Hikari and Toji!"

The boy just stared at him, "but you can't…there's nothing to find."

Shinji knit his eyebrows together, his mouth forming a thin line, "What?"

"Shinji…they're dead, don't you remember?"

Shinji's lungs just seemed to collapse, and he chocked on his words, trying to yell that that could not be true, that the teen was lying.

_The Flaming hot flames sinking its teeth into his skin._

Shinji paused, shocked by the scenes playing a film picture through his mind.

_Monsters, that looked like overgrown, deformed fetus babies with bony wings sprouting from his back, climbing over the wreckage, screeching as they pounced on the passengers that fled in fear, some falling prey to gruesome deaths, eaten alive by these things whose shrieks rendered several passengers to have their bodies explode. _

Shinji shook his head in disbelief, "No…."

_Toji, Toji was there trying to wake a Hikari that looked like the one in his dream, her remaining eye vacant of life. He was crying trying to get her up, pulling at her limp body. He then gasped and looked up to find one of those monsters overhead before screaming as it pounced on him._

"NO!"

Shinji fell to his knees, shaking his head frantically, trying to dispel the images.

_A monster came at him as he woke up outside of the train, he screamed, holding his hands up to give some protection. When nothing happened he looked up to see…._

He looked up at the boy, "You, what are you?"

The boy grinned and picked him up again and led him to the tunnel exit. Shinji could only follow, the will power to stop not even a thought to him. When they got to the tunnel opening the boy pushed Shinji behind him, blocking the brunette teen form from view. Shinji looked up with trance eyes.

"What are you looking at?" the words barely had any backbone to them.

The boy turned his head to him and then pointed outside. Shinji looked over his shoulder and gasped. The tracks had been destroyed, and down below on the city streets citizens ran for their lives as more of those baby like monsters flew or ran on four limbs after them. There were tanks in the area as well as foot soldiers but their guns seemed useless. Gunfire lit the streets, crackling with booming thunder.

"Wha-what are they?"

"Cherubs, more of a downgrade from ANGELs, nasty little things."

"ANGELs?"

The boy did not say anything else and just grabbed Shinji's hand and ran along the broken tracks to the center where the tracks had been demolished.

"Climb down."

Shinji looked down to see that the metal bar of the tracks had bent downward towards the ground below, but had far from reached the ground. Gulping he looked at the boy and could tell that he was not kidding. He looked dead serious.

"There's no way, I'd die" protested Shinji.

The other teen just looked at him before smiling. Shinji was confused by this but that soon changed to horror as he felt a push to his chest and her felt himself falling. He screamed clutching his eyes shut, he was going to die, he was going to die! Tears flung from his eyes as he braced himself for an impact on the pavement below. At least it would be swift, he would not feel any pain, he hoped.

Then he felt himself slow down. Surprised and curious as to why he felt weightless, he opened his eyes to find himself floating downward, He moved himself upright to look at the ground that was slowly coming closer. Inches away he fell smoothly on the roof of a car.

"No way…."

What had happened, what was going on? Looking up he quickly got out of the way, jumping down onto the pavement, as the other teen came floating down as well, looking like an angel descending from heaven. He landed softly on the roof of the vehicle. The sliver haired teen sighed before he looked at Shinji and grinned before jumping down and patted himself off.

"Um, you still have not told me your name" said the brunette.

The silver haired teen looked around for a bit before looking at Shinji and smiling, 'Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa."

Shinji nodded, "Uh, Ikari, Shinji Ikari."

The boy did not say anything but grabbed his hand again and ran down the road, stealthily dodging the sight of the Cherubs. Shinji nearly let it all out right there at the sight of half eaten bodies lying in the streets and the blood coating almost every inch of the roads and sidewalks.

The city was in fiery ruins and no matter where they ran to people were dying from these demons, soldiers were trying all they could but it proved to be hopeless. How long had he been out, how was this happening so quickly and they had had no prior notice?

Shinji jerked awake to their situation just as he bumped into Kaworu's back and was about to ask him why he stopped when he saw several Cherubs standing in front of him. They screeched at them, their deformed fetal bodies jerking about like broken wind up dolls. Baring their mouths of sharp teeth at them.

Shinji backed away, moving his free hand to clutch onto Kaworu's arm. Said teen only moved in front of him and held out his arm, motioning for Shinji to back away very slowly. As they moved the things just stood there, menacing and deadly little things, covered in the blood of those they had killed and eaten.

There was a sudden sound and Shinji looked down to see that he had accidentally kicked a can. Looking back he only had time to utter a short yelp before the things charged at them. Kaworu pushed him away from him, and held up his hand above him. Shinji watched as a bright light circled around the teens hand, practically blinding him and the Cherubs, who screamed in pain.

When it cleared, Shinji opened his eyes to find Kaworu slicing the Cherub to bits with an elegant Rapier, its hilt pure gold, the blade long and slim, but fierce. He backed away from the bloodshed, not taking his eyes off the teen who met these things half way as they clawed at him, pounced and charged.

_Shrieeeeeeek!  
><em>

Shinji stopped dead and turned slowly, fearful of what could be waiting behind him. It came into view, he screamed as a Cherub appeared to be inches from his face straight above him. He threw himself back, holding his hands out to push it away. He wanted it to stop, to go away. He did not want to die, not by this thing.

'Help me!' he cried out.

His body suddenly became hot, smoldering, intoxicating. He felt so light all of a sudden in an instant, as if all gravity had been lifted from the world, the same feeling of when he floated down from the bridge. Opening his eyes he gasped to find an orange shield of some sort protecting him from the cherub who was beating on it angrily, trying to claw into it, but its attempts were just bounced away like bullet proof glass.

Shinji watched it, astonished. Only to be shocked a second later as the sword pierced the shield and speared the deformed fetal babe. He cringed as it screeched out, flailing itself on the blade before its movements just dulled to a stop in what seemed like hours. Shinji watched as orange liquid dripped out of the monster, traveling along the sliver blade and onto his face.

His body seemed to go into spasms, his eyes unfocused, darting about in his skull, as he stared up at the dead corpse, more of the orange blood falling on his face, like a tainted rain that seared his skin.

Kaworu looked down at the smaller teen before lowering his sword and flinging the Cherub off the blade. The sword then vanished in a spark of light.

"Shinji, we have to go, now."

He did not wait for a response as he grabbed the teen's wrist and ran, Shinji stumbling after him. They turned a corner, only to be stopped as Kaworu jerked back, a kick was aimed at his face. Letting go of Shinji he dodged a few punches and managed to land a kick to the person's gut.

Shinji, snapping out of his trance, looked at the person to find that they were female, a woman with long raven hair. She wore a skin tight black dress, with a red jacket and black boots. Her eyes were hidden by a black visor. Around her neck was a cross necklace.

She stood, patting her stomach as if she had just finished a good meal, grinning at the silver haired teen who grinned back. They attacked each other once more, meeting half way, their fists connecting before they let out a furry of punches and kicks. The woman fought in more of a Capoeira style.

Kaworu pushed the woman away with a roundhouse kick to her face, shattering the visor and sending her to the ground. Seconds later, she sat up once again as if nothing was wrong, like she had just tripped, and looked at them. Shinji gasped as he stared into hardened golden slit eyes, the veins around them bulging out, beating. The woman grit her teeth as she stood and charged at Kaworu again only to stop as a car came racing down the road to their left.

She turned towards it at the last minute and the car crashed into her pinning her against a building, shattering her body. She couched up blood before falling limp on the head of the car. But…this blood...was orange, shocking Shinji.

"Shinji!"

The brunette teen jumped and looked towards the car at the driver.

"Uncle!"

The man in the driver's seat, a gray haired man, looked at him sternly, "Get in!"

Kaworu followed the order without hesitation while Shinji paused to look at the woman's still corpse before getting in the back with the silver haired teen. The man put the car in reverse and backed up, dislodging the woman's body from it and falling limp to the ground. He swerved the car around and drove down the road.

Shinji looked out the back, towards the woman's body as they drove away from it, picking up speed. He turned to look at Kaworu, who was wiping his fists of the orange substance with a cloth. Staring up to the front he looked at the man who was his uncle, who was driving mercilessly over bodies that lay in the road.

Everywhere they went people were running everywhere; the gunfire was quiet now, safe for a cry of it here and there.

"I want to know, what is going on" demanded Shinji as he set his hands on the back of the driver's seat, moving to place himself beside the man.

The man looked at him from his peripheral vision before looking back at the road. The brunette teen waited for a bit, ready to listen to this man speak. Shinji was certain he knew what was going on, and the fact the Kaworu seemed calm around him told him that they knew each other. When the man did not talk Shinji grit his teeth, anger smothering him.

"Uncle, my friends are dead, people are dying and these things are killing everything in sight, now tell me what is going on!"

The man still did not say anything so Shinji just grumbled in frustration, the result of it all catching up with him at last. He fell upon the back seat, slouching in it. Tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably as he thought back to Hikari and Toji. How everything was fine just a while ago and then it all turned to hell. Covering his face with his hands he leaned his head back, his body racked with sobs.

This was hell.

• • •

The woman's corpse lay still as the car drove off. Minutes passed, the silence disturbed by a few echoes of gunfire and screams. Suddenly, the woman's body just seemed to fix itself into place, and there was a twitch of her fingers. Seconds passed before her body gave a jerk, she raised her head up as if waking up from a sleep that was disturbed. Her face written with irritation.

She slowly got to her hands and knees, nursing her chest as her ribs seemed to move underneath her clothes, a cracking sound, though muffled, could be heard. She looked down the street towards where the car had gone before reaching into her coat pocket and taking out a cell phone. Dialing a number she held it up to her ear, a ring tone drawing out for a number of 2 two time before it was picked up.

"Katsuragi here, I've located the target, 005 is with him, as well as Fuyutsuki Kozo…I was, unfortunately, unable to capture the target, mission failure."

After a few minutes she hung up the phone, placing it back inside her jacket pocket. Sighing, Katsuragi looked down at herself. She stood and dusted herself off before looking to where the car had driven off to again and growled. Turning to the opposite direction she took a few steps before freezing to a stop. Her body began to jerk about, convulsing as she clutched at her throat, stumbling on her feet and she grabbed a hold of a wall with one hand.

She seemed to be chocking desperately for air, foaming at the mouth as her pupils became dilated, her eyes flashing between golden slits to normal hazelnut brown. The veins of her body began to bulge out and her eyes suddenly rolling to the back of her head. Frantically, Katsuragi took her hand away from her throat she reached into the left pocket of her jacket and took out an injection gun, a vial of orange fluid inside. Putting it to her neck she pulled the trigger, cringing as a needle entered her skin, emptying the liquid into her bloodstream.

She gasped out, taking a hungry grasp of air before chocking on it, coughing as she fell to her knees, her body calming down. He eyes returned to normal, turning hazelnut once more. Throwing the gun away it broke against the concrete sidewalk, her glare following it with a hatred that would make even the deadliest of animals cringe in fear.

* * *

><p>OMG! That took forever to write! Well, here is the next chapter, hope you like it, thanks for reading and please review!<p>

_Sayonara_!


	3. Launch 003

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Evangelion Genesis_ or _Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse_, they belong solely to their rightful owners.

Warnings: This story will be **YAOI**, ShinjixKaworu. It you do not like **DO NOT** read. This warning is for your own good and mine if you do not like BoyxBoy goodness! Also the characters will be OOC so, once again, if you do not appreciate this then **DO NOT** read!

Author's Note: Be aware that I did change the Timeline around to accommodate my ideas for the story. So ages will be different. Events will also be different. This story will also have only elements of Campus Apocalypse, so sorry for those who wanted the EVA units in this story.

Chapter Warnings: _**WARNING!**_CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON/SLASH/YAOI/BOYxBOY SCENE!_**WARNING!**_

* * *

><p>Evangelion: Angel's Egg<p>

Launch 003: Answers

Shinji sat in on the grim filth floor of an abandoned warehouse, huddled in a corner. His knees bound to his chest by his arms that wrapped securely around them. The events of today were playing back and forth in his head, trying to see any joke of it, that it was all just a dream.

"Here."

The brunette looked up to see Kaworu standing in front of him with a bottle of water handed out to him, another in his other hand. Shinji took it without a word and broke the seal; twisting off the cap he took a sip of the cool refreshment. He took no notice to Kaworu sitting down beside him and doing the same. They sat in silence for a bit, neither willing to speak the first word in such an awkward situation. Kaworu himself actually looked like he was waiting for Shinji to speak, with that cool sophisticated smile on his lips.

There was a jarring creak and the two boys looked up to see Shinji's uncle walking in before he sealed off the warehouse doors once more.

"Well, they've sent out Nerv operatives, seems the situation is now under control."

He walked over, a duffel bag in his hands. Shinji stared as the man walked over to the parked car a few feet away from them and set it down on the hood. The man opened it and began to take out weapons, guns to be precise, shocking Shinji.

"Wha-how?"

Fuyutsuki looked over to him and then turned his attention back to assembling a sniper rifle. Shinji snapped out of his shock and frowned, glaring at the man before he set his bottle water down, he stood and walked over to him.

"You owe me answers, uncle!"

The man turned his attention to him, looking into Shinji's eyes that held determination, and he knew that the boy would not take no for an answer this time. He sighed and set the gun down, giving the boy his full attention.

"What were those things?" asked Shinji after pausing to decide what he would ask first.

The man turned to him and seemed hesitant to answer, "They are the children of Lilith, creatures born from her mutated cells."

"Lilith?"

"An Angel, I am sure Kaworu has mentioned them once to you before. They are beings born from the First ancestral race, or should I say our creators. Lilith herself is not a full born Angel, but a creation from Adam's cells, the first Angel."

Shinji knitted his eyebrows together, "hold on, this makes no sense, what are you talking about!"

The man sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked back at Shinji, "Years ago earth was attacked by what he call Angels. It began the first apocalypse, of first impact, destroying Tokyo and practically the entire world. Your mother, Dr. Yui Ikari was partner of mine during the testing phase that began the Impact. The Angel had been discovered in the ice caps of the Himalayas. It was our duty, your mother, mine and your fathers, as well as several other scientists, to discover what this was. But we made a mistake."

The man grits his teeth and seemed to be lost in a set of memoires.

"The Angel awoke and your mother was caught in the awakening, she was seven moths pregnant with you."

Shinji gasped, he had never known this before.

"Your father was distraught when we found her, we all were. She was not in the facility at the time and could not get to the shelters in time to save herself and you. When she was found she was in labor, and seemed to gain something in the contact with the Angel. We called it Geo-stigma."

"Geo-stigma?" asked Shinji as he watched the man walk around to the passenger side of the car. He took out something from the glove compartment before walking back to the teen. Shinji looked down at what was being handed to him, they were pictures.

Taking them he looked through, shocked as he went through them, his disbelief of them printed on his face. There was his mother in agony, lying on a hospital bed, surrounded by doctors, her body covered in what looked like black soot, there was even a photo of a baby, of him he guessed, covered in the same thing. But he did not have them now.

"The birth was too much for your mother, she nearly died and you with her, but somehow they pulled through, but it was a question as to how you two were alive in the first place, with the explosion, you should have been dead."

Shinji looked up at him, "What happened after?"

"Your mother continued her work, despite our protests; she even let others test on her willingly. Many had gained the Geo-stigma and were slowly dying from it. The results were…chaotic."

Shinji looked back down at the pictures and went through a few before he stopped at the sight of a grotesque twisted, black form of something that appeared human, filled from head to toe with bullet holes. It had white long hair and appeared female, its mouth full of jagged sharp teeth.

"The Geo-stigma changed humans into monsters. We had no choice but to put them down. Your mother was determined to stop this. Taking cells from the first Angel, Adam, that we had extracted during its cryogenic sleep, we created a substance that could regenerate the cells, we called it LCL or "Link Connection Liquid", it provided a link between our systems and that of the Angels. Your mother was the first to test it."

Kozo looked sorrowfully, "I did not go to the testing facility as I had other priorities, but from what your father said, it was…" he grit his teeth and clutched his fists, "Yui was shot down, she became one of those monsters and, against your father's cries, they killed her."

The pictures fell form Shinji's fingers, as those words hit him like a tornado ripping his body apart to shreds.

"My…mother…was-"

"After that…well, you father became focused on finding you and when he did he put you in my care and disappeared."

Shinji frowned, "Wait, find me? What do you mean?"

Kozo said nothing and turned away from the teen.

Shinji growled, raging at the fact that the man would not answer him, sighing he calmed down, "And Nerv, that woman, who are they?"

"Nerv…"

Shinji turned to find Kaworu standing behind him.

"Nerv is a military agency under the control of SEELE who control the Angels and Cherubs, they also spread the Geo-Stigma around. That woman was an operative. Form the orange blood I can only guess that she is an experiment."

Kozo sighed and looked weary, "To think Katsuragi's daughter would…."

"Wait, experiment?"

"SEELE enjoys toying with their men, they inject the LCL into their systems to make them stronger, faster, and more aggressive, you saw how she kept getting back up didn't you, even if that kick could have clearly snapped her neck?"

Shinji had seen it, Kaworu's kick had been so powerful he was sure that the woman would not get back up, but she just stood and charged like nothing had happened.

"SEELE makes their men think that they are fighting to save the planet from the Angels, but in reality, it is an Angel controlling them."

"Who?"

Kozo turned to Shinji, "Lilith. Your father left to pursue her and SEELE, to stop the Third Impact."

• • •

"Well, don't you look like shit, have fun Misato?"

She opened her eyes to find herself in familiar labs. Turning her head towards the direction of the voice she saw a blonde haired woman sitting at a computer desk, typing away at her laptop. Looking around he saw that she was hooked to several machines.

"How-?"

"You fainted after the injection; thankfully we retrieved you in time to give you a second dose. The fight with 005 took more out of you then you thought."

Misato looked from her and lifted up her arm, staring at the black blotches smearing her skin.

"They've gotten bigger."

"We got to you as soon as we could, wouldn't want you turning into an 'Apostle' now would we?"

The blonde stood and walked over to her, hands in the pockets of her white lab coat.

"What's the status on Ikari?"

"005 has put up his A.T Field, we're unable to track them."

Misato sighed, Damn!"

The blonde chuckled, "Don't worry, sooner or later he has to let it down."

"Fat chance, 005 is too strong for that."

The blonde just shrugged.

Misato stared up at the ceiling for a moment, "Ritsuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for…saving me."

Ritsuko grinned, "No problem."

• • •

_"This is most unfortunate."_

_"The Instrumentality must go on as planned, Ikari's offspring must be dealt with, under no circumstance are it and 005 to become one."_

_"Have we located Gendo Ikari yet?"_

_"No, but it will not be long, the man is a father after all, he holds the weakness of human kind to come to the need of their offspring."_

_"Then we will capture them at once."_

_"Send out 004, it will be excellent for the job."_

• • •

Ritsuko walked through the halls of the glass barrier cells only to stop in front of one, over head was a plate the read 004. Staring in without a speck of emotion she looked at the girl sitting in side on the floor. She had long burgundy hair and wore glasses over dull green eyes. She was obviously nude underneath the strait jacket she wore, a bit in her mouth.

"Its time for your mission, 004."

The girl jerked her head a bit before moving to look at her. Her eyes nor brimming to the rim with insane, sadistic pleasure.

• • •

"And what are you?"

Kaworu looked up, his humming ceasing, and stared at Shinji who stood over him. They were outside by the harbor, the moon shining its luminous light over them.

"How you matched that woman blow for blow, and nearly took off her head, how you flew down from a bridge, that sword you just held out of no where!"

Kaworu looked some more before grinning, "And what are you Shinji Ikari, to float down from such a height and survive, that shield that protected you? What are we all?"

Shinji gasped, taking a step back form the silver haired teen.

"We are known as human but what really makes us human, our emotions, our morals, the way we look, but can you say that anyone is human when they can do what no other cannot, but they still act the same as you or me? What, How, why, when, where, who…so many questions to be answered but there is no definite answer for any of this. We just seek it and make the answer our selves. You are Shinji Ikari, because you were born as such, as I am Kaworu Nagisa because I was born as such. The moon hangs over us in balance because she must."

Shinji frowned, speechless as to what to say. He watched as the teen stood and approached him. Shinji backed away, eyes never leaving Kaworu's.

"What make you who you are Shinji Ikari, tell me, define yourself."

_**Warning!/BoyxBoy Scene/Warning!**_

Shinji flinched as Kaworu set his hands upon his face. He could only stand there as the teen moved closer, his hypnotic crimson eyes soothing the tension in the brunette's body, relaxing him. He opened his mouth to the inviting lips, not even understanding what he was doing. He moaned, reaching up to wrap his arms around the teen's neck as he felt Kaworu hug him close. It felt so right, their tongues massaging each other, the dominating feel of Kaworu's body, the way he felt as those hands caressed his sides.

Faintly he felt warmth protrude from his back and moaned at the sensation. He wanted this, he needed it. He nearly cried out as Kaworu attacked his neck, suckling it, biting it, caressing it, running his tongue along his skin, sending shiver or pleasure through him. His hands reached up to massaged partially hardened nipples through Shinji's shirt, pinching at them. They danced to the silk hands, hardening at their skilled command.

Opening his eyes the hazel color melted into crimson, his hair whipping about his a non existent wind as it was bleached a snowy white. Kaworu's hair did the same, his eyes shockingly bright as Shinji's were. An orange neon light then flickered from their back and small featherless neon orange wings sprouted. The boys moaned as Kaworu moved a hand to glide it over Shinji's clothed erection.

_**End of BoyxBoy Scene**_

BANG!

Shinji screamed at the sound and watched in horror as Kaworu fell to the ground, a gunshot wound bleeding form his side. Turning Shinji found his Uncle standing with a Jericho 941 in his hand, glaring at the wounded teen.

"Stay away from him, 005."

Kaworu hissed at the man, crimson slit pupils glaring at him. The man cocked the gun and aimed it at Kaworu's head.

"Don't' make me say it again."

Kaworu became silent, his features becoming normal, Shinji's doing to same as the brunette felt a loss of connection somehow.

"Shinji, you are to stay away from Kaworu from now on."

Shinji frowned, "Why?" he did not want to, it felt so right to be held by the teen. It felt like perfection.

"That's an order, Shinji!"

Shinji cringed at the man's shout. Kozo looked from him to Kaworu sneering as he saw the boy stood without looking the least bit hurt. He put the gun away and walked back into the warehouse. Shinji looked from the man's retreating form to Kaworu, shocked to see the boy standing.

"Are you-"

Kaworu smiled at him before lifting up his shirt to show unblemished skin coated in blood, "I'm fine."

Shinji was skeptical but accepted it, hesitant to even touch the area, "Why did he call you 005?"

Kaworu's smile fell, Shinji looked at him for an answer and only received a caress on his cheek, followed by a kiss before the boy walked away.

* * *

><p>I love it when you get inspiration for a story! And here is Chapter 3, it flowed so naturally from my brain that i am so proud of myself! Well, please read and review and tell me what you think!<p>

_Sayonara_!


	4. Launch 004

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Evangelion Genesis_ or _Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse_, they belong solely to their rightful owners.

Warnings: This story will be **YAOI**, ShinjixKaworu. It you do not like **DO NOT** read. This warning is for your own good and mine if you do not like BoyxBoy goodness! Also the characters will be OOC so, once again, if you do not appreciate this then **DO NOT** read!

Author's Note: Be aware that I did change the Timeline around to accommodate my ideas for the story. So ages will be different. Events will also be different. This story will also have only elements of Campus Apocalypse, so sorry for those who wanted the EVA units in this story.

Chapter Warnings: No extreme warnings to speak of!

* * *

><p>Evangelion: Angel's Egg<p>

Launch 004: The Attack

_"It appears that the cause of Yesterdays catastrophic events were due to riots…"_

Fuyutsuki glared at the radio as he shut it off. Leaning back into the driver seat he closed his eyes and sighed. For a minute he was motionless until he finally opened his eyes and looked over to Kaworu who was walking over with bags of food from the fast food place they had parked in.

Shinji was in the back sleeping, his light breathing barely audible. Looking back at the boy, the man was reminded of past events years ago.

_Fuyutsuki stood behind the man who sat next to the lab table, a small child lying peacefully on it with cords sticking out of his body that were connected to machines. The man was running his gruff hand through the child's hair. He looked old and weary, his brunette hair unruly and looked like a bird's nest. He looked like he needed weeks worth of shaving and even his clothes were wrinkled and out of place._

_"Promise me that you will protect him, Kozo."_

_He looked down at the man uncertain, "Ikari, what you are saying it idiocy, SEELE will kill you, and then what? What about Shinji?"_

_The man grinned and stood, "It has to be done, my friend," turning he walked up to the man's side and put a hand on his shoulder, "You know that the 3rd Impact can't come to pass. Lilith must be stopped."_

Kozo shook himself out of the memory just as the passenger car slammed shut. Kaworu set the food down in between them and said nothing as he just sat facing forward. The man looked at the silver haired teen and frowned.

"Your union cannot come to pass, 005. We do not yet know the results that will bring."

The boy did not say anything and just looked out the window as Kozo started the car. The man pulled out of the lot and drove out onto the road and into traffic.

"Under no circumstance are you to get close to that boy, understand?"

The only answer he got was silence.

• • •

A lone man sat amongst the crowded bundles of people in the grocery store. Many glanced at him and hurried away, uneasy by the smelly presence he held. He was dressed in a tattered trench coat, dressed in a baggy black shirt and dirty jeans and boots. A cap hid his eyes from sight, eyes that looked like a bugs, wide and unsettling. His face was sunken in like he had not eaten in years, the skin a pasty gray color.

The man breathed hard, hands shaking in his lap, his body shivering as if going under withdrawal. He opened his mouth, rotten yellow teeth hanging out as saliva dripping from those disgusting teeth, a green tongue protruding out to lick chapped lips.

"I'm hungry…_mother_" he said in a hissing voice, which sounded more like a child's whines than a grown man's voice.

That tongue lolled out once more, hanging out like a dog, huffing. A slimy spit fell from it and landing on the floor that sizzled like acid.

• • •

"Don't take to long!"

Shinji nodded, not facing the man as they got out of the car. Stretching he looked over to Kaworu was sanding a few feet in front of him. He frowned as he did not have that usually calm, easy going, smile he always had since they had met. It may have only been yesterday but Shinji found that this was not like the boy, like they had known each other longer.

Shutting the car door behind him he walked up to the boy, cringing when the other teen just turned around and led the way into the store. This action, for some reason, hurt Shinji. Looking back at his uncle he saw the man glaring after them, his eyes never leaving Kaworu's back until they were inside.

"Well then, we'll start with the necessities."

Shinji followed Kaworu without a word as they went, pushing the shopping cart as the other grabbed what they needed. As he stood by the other teen as Kaworu got cans of food, Shinji fidgeted, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh, Kaworu-"

"Found it!" exclaimed the silver haired teen with a grin as he picked up a can on the high shelf and put it into the cart before walking off.

Something was wrong, he knew that. Sighing, Shinji lowered his head and clutched his eyes closed. What was he doing caring about someone he had just met? He should be mad at the teen. This all started because of him and those weird things. His friends were dead, he was on the run with this teen and his uncle for reasons that made no sense, and he just went along with it.

Sighing once again, Shinji made to follow the other boy. Looking around, he tried to locate Kaworu and gave a silent curse when he could not spot him. Minutes passed and he was still searching when he bumped into someone with the shopping cart.

He looked up, ready to apologies, only to find the person looking dead at him. He looked homeless and appeared to be a fearful and unsightly sight to behold. Gulping, Shinji back himself away, an icky feeling drew up his spine as his body tensed up. He did not have time to scream before the cart was suddenly flung aside and he was thrown to the floor, the man on top of his and ripping into his shoulder. Shinji screamed trying to rip the man away, only to have him bite deeper.

It was not long before people began to notice and there were screams and shouts everywhere and people fleeing.

"Hey, let go of him!"

Shinji looked up as a few people tried to pry the man off of him, managing to do so after some trouble, only to have the man look at them and breathe into their faces. Shinji watched in horror as they screamed once the yellow putrid colored odor hit their faces and cried out as they screamed, clutching their melting flesh.

"Shinij!"

Shinji turned to find Kaworu running over to him and quickly got to his feet. Many in the store were already running out as fast as they could, others were trying to help the injured get away.

"What is he?" asked Shinji once Kaworu was next to him.

"An Angel...it looks like…Sachiel."

The…thing looked at them before screeching, causing them both to cover their ears as the glass around the both of them shattered. The people still in the store screamed as they clutched their heads and some their ears. Some even bled out from their ears and eyes as they fell dead to the ground.

It stopped and the two boys barely had time to dodge as the humanoid angel charged at them, arms turned into what looked like mantis blades and slicing at them. Kaworu glared at the Angel and summoned his Rapier, charging at the Angel who fought back with rageful thrusts and strikes.

"Shinji, hurry and get outside!" yelled Kaworu.

Shinji looked at the boy and hesitated.

"Go!"

The brunette snapped out of is and ran for the store's entrance. Only to be noticed by Sachiel who quickly darted over to appear in front of the teen who screamed. Shinji shielded himself with his hands only to feel nothing but himself being pushed back and landing on the ground. Looking up he noticed that same shield flashing in front of him.

The Angel attacked him once again, only for Kaworu to intervene and slash at his chest, causing bright orange 'blood' to spurt out. Sachiel screamed as it backed away and attempted attack once again but a gunshot rang out, the bullet piecing it in the side. Shinji looked over to find his uncle walking towards him, still unloading his shotgun into the 'Angel,' which seemed to only hurt it a little bit.

The gun was soon out and Fuyutsuki quickly got to loading it. The thing took that chance to screech out once more, causing them to pause and clutch at their ears in pain, before it ran past Fuyutsuki, slamming him into the ground and fleeing out of the mall.

Shinji stood and ran over to his uncle, "Are you okay, uncle?" he asked.

The man moaned and shook himself before sitting up, "I'm too old for this" he grumbled as he got back to reloading his gun.

"I don't' get it, what is an Angel?" asked Shinji.

"Angels are the creations of Adam, the first Angel, tainted by Lilith" said Fuyutsuki.

"The only way that can be killed by Eva, regular weapons will slow that down, however" said Kaworu as she lifted up his sword and flicked the orange blood off of the blade.

Shinji looked at the slim sword.

"You have one as well Shinji" said Kaworu.

"Huh?"

"Your Eva, a manifestation of your soul. It will take a different shape than Kaworu's, however. They hold the power to destroy not only the Angels but Lilith as well."

"I don't understand, how is it that I have one?"

"Because…" Fuyutsuki cocked the gun, "You carry the Geostigma" he said.

"Geostigma, you mean the black blotches, but-?"

"For some reason, the Geostigma for you heal quickly, and you are left with powers no human can possess. We call you carriers "Seeds," Kaworu here is the fifth among you. You are the Third."

Shinji began to understand, "That's why you called him 005…."

Fuyutsuki nodded and stood, "Your powers will awaken soon, until then stay close to Kaworu. We need to put that thing down. Is your wound okay?"

Shinji had forgotten that the man had bitten him! Quickly ripping his torn shirt from his shoulder he was shocked to there was…no wound?

"But…how?"

"The benefits of being a "Seed"" said Fuyutsuki as he reached out to inspect it before nodding a deeming it okay.

For some reason, Shinji could swear he heard a hint of loathing in the man's voice.

"Let's go!"

Shinji and Kaworu nodded and followed the man outside where people were gathering and screaming about the events that happened inside. Police were already arriving with paramedics. They snuck by and quickly got to the car. Shinji could see that there were explosions happening in the city and guessed that the thing had gotten far.

They sped out of the parking lot soon after, Shinji barely having time to buckle up.

"Make a right!" yelled Kaworu, to which Fuyutsuki made a sharp right turn, nearly throwing Shinji out of the window.

"Shinji, buckle up, now!"

Shinji cursed, finding it hard to do so with a certain crazy someone with road rage. Sitting down properly, he got his seat belt buckle in time to avoid crashing out of the car as they took a sharp left turn.

"Keep going straight, we're almost there!"

Shinji was confused as to how Kaworu would know where to find this thing but he had to guess that it was just another one of their abilities. He himself could feel something telling him to keep going straight-

"STOP!" he cried out.

Fuyutsuki slammed on the brakes, the car coming to a screeching halt just as the building two blocks down exploded.

They all looked up just as Sachiel fell to the ground in front of them looking around as if trying to find something. They got out of the car and Fuyutsuki opened fire. The Angel screeched out as the bullets hit it and it looked at them with dead buggy eyes, yellow putrid saliva rolling off of its lips.

Kaworu charged managing to lop off an arm before he was swatted away by the other mantis bladed arm, crashing into the ground. Fuyutsuki stopped to reload while Kaworu stood up without a care, spitting out-

"Orange blood" mumbled Shinji in shock.

The silver haired boy took a pause to look at the Angel before he ran at it again, holding out a hand and slamming it into the things chest, his fingers clutching around something in the baggy clothes of its humanoid body.

"Ashes to ashes" said the boy before a bright light burst from his palm coating Sachiel who screeched in pain as if was blown away. And when the light settled there was nothing but dust remaining.

Shinji looked to where the thing had been and then at Kaworu who was banishing his sword. His uncle looked at the spot where Sachiel was at and sighed.

"It's over, let's go" said the old man.

Before he could turn to get back into the car, however, there was a sound of clapping and giggling from above them.

"Brava, Brava!" shouted a female voice.

The three looked up to see a girl standing on the top of the building over head. She was wearing a akin tight pink suit, heels built into it. Her long brunette hair was tied back into a ponytail with only a few strands out to frame her face. A set on her nose were a pair of glasses in front of stunning, sinister emerald jewels.

"I must say, that was quite the show!"

Kaworu frowned, "004."

The girl smirked and jumped off the building, causing Shinji to gasp. But he was quickly surprised when she seemed to just float down like he and Kaworu had done at the tracks, landing in a kneeling position.

She stood and dusted herself off, "It's nice to see you again, 005 and you to Dr. Fuyutsuki."

Shinji looked at her confused, "Dr.?"

He flinched when her sharp eyes turned to him. She grinned, "003, Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you at last."

Shinji was about to say something when Fuyutsuki got in front of him, holding up his Shotgun.

The girl looked at the old man and chuckled in disbelief before cackling outright in glee. Shinji looked at her as if waiting to see her die from the laughter as it seemed she could not stop.

"Why are you here, Mari Makinami Illustrious!?" demanded Fuyutsuki.

The girl stopped and then seemed to sag forward, her gaze dead center on the man. Shinji shivered as dead, hollowed eyes stared their way.

"Why…I'm here…" she smirked, holding out her hand. A bright light engulfed it and a crossbow appeared in her hands, "as your executioner!"

Arrows of light were shot at them and Shinji yelped as he was tackled to the ground by the old man, the car going up in flames a second later. Fuyutsuki got up and was ready to fire when he was gasped as the girl was suddenly in front of them, the gun against her chest. She smirked and held up the cross bow only to be blown away as Fuyutsuki fired. Shinji was shocked to see his Uncle fire on the girl was soon shocked to see the orange blood spray out of her chest and then the hole healing completely.

"That was…" the girl looked down at her chest and then looked up with a sadistic grin, "mind blowing."

She held up her weapon and fired, Fuyutsuki grabbing Shinji and rolling to the right before ushering him up and they ran to dodge the arrows. Kaworu then appeared at the girl's side, his sword in hand again and attacked, Mari dodging his every attempt to hit her. Another cross bow appeared in her other hand and she fired it at the silver haired boy who jumped away. She held up the other and, without looking, fired on Fuyutsuki and Shinji, managing to catch the old guy in the leg.

Shinji cried out as the man fell to his knees with a cry of pain and knelt to try and get him up. The man grunted in pain as Shinji tried to pick him up, but every attempt ended in the man falling back down. After the fourth attempt, Fuyutsuki pushed Shinji away and turned on Mari who was approaching them, laughing manically. He cocked the Shotgun and fired, managing to hit her clear in the kneecap, causing her to fall face flat on the concrete.

She cried out in agonizing pain, letting go of a crossbow to clutch her wounded leg. Mari gazed down at it and gasped at all the oozing orange liquid sprouting from nothing but a stub, half of her leg mere feet from the rest of her body. Growling her expression became one of furry before she turned to the old man who was preparing another shot.

"You Bastard!"

Fuyutsuki grunted, clenching his teeth as he tried to focus, his body weary from even the shot in the leg.

"Kaworu, hurry and take him!" he cried out.

Mari was struggling to her feet, screaming through the pain as feral eyes were set on the old man target.

Shinji looked at the man then at the girl, "No, I'm not leaving you!" he yelled, trying to pick the man up again, but he was pushed back by his free hand.

"Go!"

Kaworu appeared at Shinji's side and grabbed his hand before fleeing down the street, Shinji protesting the whole way. Fuyutsuki tuned his head their way and grinned before turning back only to gasp in horror as green eyes flashed mere inches from his own brown ones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 is at last here! Sorry it took so long! Poor Fuyutsuki, and I wonder what Shinji and Kaworu will do now? Thanks for reading and please Review!<p>

_Sayonara_!


	5. Launch 005

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Evangelion Genesis_ or _Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse_, they belong solely to their rightful owners.

Warnings: This story will be **YAOI**, ShinjixKaworu. It you do not like **DO NOT** read. This warning is for your own good and mine if you do not like BoyxBoy goodness! Also the characters will be OOC so, once again, if you do not appreciate this then **DO NOT** read!

Author's Note: Be aware that I did change the Timeline around to accommodate my ideas for the story. So ages will be different. Events will also be different. This story will also have only elements of Campus Apocalypse, so sorry for those who wanted the EVA units in this story.

Chapter Warnings: New OC character, and death.

* * *

><p>Launch 5: Tokyo 1 Dead Zone

Shinji clutched his bag to his chest, full of little that he and Kaworu had brought with them. The silver haired boy had urged him to take what was light. Beside him sat Kaworu, holding his own bag, his eyes were closed but Shinji could tell that he was far from asleep, the boy held his hand tightly between the small space of leather seating, as if a barrier to avoid any other contact with their bodies. All around them people sat on the floor or stood or sat as they did. And like them they held little and were dressed in rags. Children, women and the elderly, all packed in like cattle.

Cattle to the Slaughter.

Shinji cast his eyes on the soldier positioned next to him, many positioned throughout the cargo hold, all wearing gas masks. They were supposed to be their protection but really they were only there to ensure they would not revolt or run.

This was more than just a train ride to the surface, this was a purge. A purge of those infected by the stigmata. Kaworu had said it was the only way to avoid detection for a while, all they had to say was that they came in contact form the creatures from days ago and they were suddenly a held at gun point and hauled off onto this train.

After his uncle had told them to flee, Kaworu had hidden them away, they laid low for a bit before Kaworu deemed it safe to head out again, continuing where they were going before they were attacked. A destination that shocked Shinji to the core.

_"Now arriving at Toyko 1, all passengers please gather your belongings and prepare for departure."_

People began to bustle about, gathering all that they had and patiently waited. Some cried and others screamed why this was happening to them. These people had no idea what was wrong with them, why they were herded onto this train or why they were suddenly being alienated from their homes, friends and family.

"No! I don't want to go! I don't want to go!"

Shinji and Kaworu, who opened his eyes, looked over to the shouting and saw a man stand. He began screaming out nonsense as he flailed about, soldiers went over to secure him, but the man threw them off and continued on his rampage, hitting anything, even a few people, in his way.

"Get up, we have to move" whispered Kaworu.

Shinji looked at him and did not protest as the teen stood and dragged Shinji away form the chaotic situation. Suddenly there was a volley of gunshots, causing everyone to move in a panic and rush away. Shinji struggled to hold onto Kaworu's hand as he turned his head to find out what happened. People had fallen in their horror and panic and created a path for him to see the man surrounded by the soldiers. Gunshots were in his body but he still stood, his hair was oddly white now instead of the brunette color he saw just seconds ago. His skin even began to grow gray and black.

All was silent for a bit, just the man's hazard breaths could be heard as others held their breath. Then, like lighting the man moved and bit into the neck of a Solider who screamed, his gun going off into the crowd. People ducked but many were unfortunate and were killed or injured on contact. Shinji barely felt himself yanked into Kaworu's arms who held him to his chest, shielding him with his body, a spark of his A.T Field appearing every so often as bullets pounced on it.

"Open Fire!"

The deafening sounds of roaring ammunition blared to life for what seemed hours until at last they stopped, leaving a bloody mess. Shinji had no time to even get up before he was manhandled to his feet by his silver haired companion who immediately took his hand and took his to the back of the crowd.

"This is Shuttle 0010; we have a contamination leak, permission to exterminate?" asked the leader in his radio, shocking all the passengers.

_"Granted."_

Shinji cried out as the deafening crack of gunfire crashed against his ears once more, people were screaming everywhere, trying to get out as the soldiers laid out their attack. Kaworu tackled him to the ground once and got above him and motioned for him to stay quiet.

"No movement, not a word" he whispered.

Then it ended. Shinji lay there with the other on top of him, both lying perfectly still. It seemed hours when only minutes until it was announced that they had arrived. The doors to the shuttle were opened and the soldiers got out.

"Burn the bodies and blow the shuttle, under no circumstances can there be a contamination leak" said the leader.

Shinji wanted to scream out in panic and shock, but Kaworu's glare shut him up, and reverted all his movement to zero, causing him to go limp once again, despite his harsh breathing.

Kaworu looked up for a moment and looked around. Shinji dared not make a sound but a sudden movement next to him caused him to gasp.

"Huh, what was that!?"

Shinji snapped his head to the side to see a child crying next to him, a woman, his mother from how she clutched onto him, was laid over him. The child was staring up, shaking as he called out for his mother, clawing at her, shaking her to wake her up. Kaworu gave a whispered curse as a soldier moved into the car, gun at the ready to fire on the child, and them when he discovered that they were alive as well.

The solider stepped on the pile of bodies, not even caring if he was disrespecting the dead. He got to the kid and looked down at him; Shinji could just tell the man was sneering in disgust at the small boy.

"Damn monster" said the soldier through his mask before aiming at the kids head.

"No!" cried Shinji, distracting and surprising the soldier and those outside.

Kaworu moved swiftly, his rapier appearing in hand before slicing off the man's arms.

"What the hell!?" cried a solider from outside of the car.

Kaworu immediately cast his Eva from existence and grabbed the soldier's side arm from his belt, not caring if the man was flailing on the ground in shock and agonizing pain. Aiming at the men outside who were fumbling for their weapons Kaworu planted a bullet in each head point blank. Using the last to put an end to the now armless man, who laid screaming next to him.

Shinji watched all of this before getting up and going to the child, moving his dead mother off of him and looking down at the child. The boy had shoulder blonde hair and stunning blue eyes like the Caspian Sea. He was dressed in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and had on a striped white and blue short sleeve t-shirt and a beige mau hat.

Shinji saw that the boy was barely injured, save for the bullet lodged in his leg. His mother had protected him well against the onslaught of the bullets.

He picked the boy up and shushed him as the boy came out of his shock and clung to him. Kaworu threw away the gun and walked over the bodies, careful not to step on any and exited the shuttle, colleting the weapons of each man. He stood and looked around to find that they were in an old train station.

"So, they kept the lines operational at least, only for the purpose of transporting others."

Kaworu turned back to the shuttle and climbed in, moving around the bodies to get to Shinji and the boy.

The brunette looked up at him, "We can't just leave him, Kaworu."

The silverette looked from Shinji to the boy before kneeling and taking a closer look at him, Looking the boy over a few times he reached out and yanked the boy's arm towards him, causing the boy to cry out.

"Kaworu!"

"Look…."

Shinji frowned at his companion before looking down and gasping at the sight of dark blotches on the child's arm, barely hidden by the loose bandages meant to hide them.

"Geo-stigma" he whispered.

"He'll die eventually Shinji, you can't save him."

"But we have to try!"

He was not leaving another person again. His friends died because of all this, he had lost his uncle and now this, these people, and now this boy. He could not condemn a child to such a fate, to be all alone to die just because of some condition he had!

"I'm not leaving him Kaworu! I'm not!"

Kaworu looked at him for a moment and sighed, he then reached into the backpack he had with him and took out a first aid kit. Looking at the boy's leg he nodded to himself.

"The bullet passed though his leg, which is good" he said as he began to clean away the blood and bandage it, "he's lucky."

Shinji did not say anything and just looked down at the child's face as he continued to cry as he watched Kaworu bandage him up.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked up at him, "Keita."

Shinji smiled, "Well Keita, we can't stay here anymore, would you like to come with us?"

The boy looked hesitant before looking at his dead mother, "Momma's not coming, is she. Just like daddy."

Shinji sighed sadly and set a hand on the boy's head, "No, she's up in heaven now. But she would not want you to be sad."

Keita was silent for a moment, "I know, momma said the same thing about papa. That he would be sad if we died. That we shouldn't be sad, but that it was okay to cry."

Kaworu finished and stood, "C'mon, we have to go. If they don't report in they will send up another force to check out the problem."

Shinji nodded and looked at Keita, "Ready to go?"

Keita nodded and allowed Shinji to pick him up. Shinji then noticed he was looking at his mother and followed his gaze to a small bloodied stuffed bear with a silver locket around its neck. It was in the coat pocket of his mother's coat. Shinji knelt and picked it up and gave it to Keita who clutched it to his chest, nuzzling it with his face.

Kaworu helped Shinji down before leading the way out of the old station. When they got top side Shinji could see the ruined civilization. Buildings demolished, structures crushed, skeletons lay where lives once walked. And right before his eyes, creatures flew the skies and walked the now dead streets.

This was the Dead Zone…

Tokyo 001.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5! Sorry it for the wait! Poor Keita, it was on a whim at the last second to include him in here, but he will be playing a role in this as well, so we will be seeing more of him. This was just an introduction chapter to Keita, sorry if it was to short. Thanks for those who are reading and reviewing and for all your support!<p>

Thanks for Reading and Please Review!

_Sayonara!_


	6. Launch 006

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Evangelion Genesis_ or _Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse_, they belong solely to their rightful owners.

Warnings: This story will be **YAOI**, ShinjixKaworu. It you do not like **DO NOT** read. This warning is for your own good and mine if you do not like BoyxBoy goodness! Also the characters will be OOC so, once again, if you do not appreciate this then **DO NOT** read!

Author's Note: Be aware that I did change the Timeline around to accommodate my ideas for the story. So ages will be different. Events will also be different. This story will also have only elements of Campus Apocalypse, so sorry for those who wanted the EVA units in this story.

Chapter Warnings: None!

* * *

><p>Launch 006<p>

Yawning, Shinji stretched as he sat up and smiled down at little Keita who was tucked into his side, still fast asleep, not at all disturbed from the movements the elder was making. Looking up he gazed around the room they were sleeping in before carefully getting out of 'bed'. They had managed to find an abandoned house, making it secure before resting up. The whole house was a can of dust, must and grim. The windows were shattered, letting in the cold air, walls were water damaged, and floors were caving in. He had nearly fallen through the floor when they were climbing the stairs.

Looking out of the window he shuddered at the sight of the crimson sky, no sign of the sun…and the moon…its destroyed remnants hanging above, a saddening but beautiful sight and reminder. The result of the First Impact, once whole now floating fragments of shattered diamond in the sky. Looking at his watch he saw that it was 7:57 in the morning, not that that mattered here, it looked at same as it did when they arrived.

Walking around he gathered what little belongings they had taken out of their packs and put them away. Looking over to the makeshift bed Kaworu had made for himself he saw that it was empty. Frowning he looked to see that the door of the room was indeed open and that noises were coming from downstairs, not the noises a monster would make, thank god.

Standing he walked out of the room and headed down stairs, careful of the holes in the flooring. When he reached the main floor he walked into the living room to find Kaworu sitting on the floor, the guns they had taken from the soldiers at the train all thrown around, ammunition and some knives.

"Morning, Shinji-kun" said the white haired boy without turning to him.

"Morning" whispered the brunette.

"We should probably leave soon, ANGELs will be coming soon enough."

Shinji watched as the boy reloaded a handgun before setting it down. He then stood and faced the brunette.

"We may also want to change. I found some old clothes that may fit us, apparently the family before us had some teenage sons and a younger boy."

Shinji shivered at that thought, looking over to the fireplace in the room where frames lined the top, there were also pictures all along the walls. They were a family of five, a young boy of Keita's age clinging to his father happily as the man held him on top of his shoulders, the mom in between her two eldest sons, both twins and dressed in their school uniforms, diplomas in hand.

He had to wonder where the family was now, had they gotten out when Tokyo had been evacuated or had they died during the ANGEL invasion?

Remembering what his uncle had told him, Shinji had to also wonder about his mother, how she had felt being caught in the attack, scared and alone, had she stayed strong or given up hope and accepted her fate at death? How had father felt, knowing his wife and unborn child were caught in the attack, the same perhaps? He even wondered on his father's whereabouts, and if he was even out here somewhere, did he even care about Shinji at all when he had not been in his life this whole time?

"Shinji?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked up to find Kaworu no longer in front of him, Turning he nearly jumping back in alarm as the white haired boy was standing behind him, holding out a set of clothes for him, two other sets in his hand, one smaller than the other.

"Th-thank you."

He took them and saw that the outfit consisted of a gray t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black/grayish flared jeans. Kaworu's was a pair of blue jean and a black dress shirt, and a brown jacket. Keita's consisted of some brown shorts a white t-shirt and blue hoodie jacket.

Shinji went upstairs with his and Keita's clothes while Kaworu remained downstairs. Once he got to the room he found Keita, to his shock, crying in the bed. Rushing over he set the clothes down and gathered the boy in his arms, shushing him.

"I th-thought y-you left like momma an-and daddy!" cried the boy.

"Shhh, it's okay, we didn't leave you, shhhhh."

"Yo-you won't lea-leave me wi-will you Shinji-nii?"

Shinji looked down to see Keita looking up at him with hopeful eyes, he smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, we're never leaving you behind, k?"

Keita smiled and nodded, "It's a promise."

Swearing on it the two quickly got dressed, finishing just as Kaworu knocked on the door before walking in with permission, dressed as well.

"Ready? We'll need to find an acquaintance of Dr. Ikari's before 'nightfall'."

"My father's?" asked Shinji.

"Yes. He's the only one who possibly knows the whereabouts of Dr. Ikari."

"Right" whispered Shinji.

Kaworu nodded as he grabbed their bags and went downstairs. Shinji gathered Keita in his arms, who was holding his teddy to him. They left the house and began their walk. Cars were too dangerous to travel in, that would be possible only if they even found one that worked. The whole city had been abandoned years ago. There was as much a chance of that as finding life here.

• • •

"Any good news this time?"

"No Major, they're still off the grid."

"Damn!"

Misato slammed her hand down on the console before her, glaring at the large screen suspended above. All around her men and women worked at their stations. Next to her Ritsuko stood without a word, a clipboard held in front of her in one hand as she wrote on it with the other.

Misato sighed, "Any news on the prisoner?"

"Information is still being withheld, he's got some fight in him. Looks like we won't get anything on Ikari however, the man is a ghost, even to his closest companions" said Ritsuko.

"And SEELE?"

"Breathing down our necks."

Misato cursed, "How about 004?" she growled out.

"Good news is she's recovering."

She heard a but.

"But," there it was, "The shot to her kneecap damaged her greatly. There's little chance of it recovering right away."

"Fuck! What does that leave us with then?"

Ritsuko looked up from her clipboard to the other woman, "…we could use…" she trailed off.

"Hell no…" snarled Misato.

"It's the only chance, you know they'll want her on the field eventually."

"I am not doing it!"

Ritsuko sighed at the other's stubbornness, "There's also…the test subjects…."

Misato seemed to lose all manner of breathing, slowly turning to the blonde woman who refused to look at her.

"They're functional?"

"Only at 63%, but with little time I could-"

"Do it, they're your babies right, and children know what they're mother want."

Ritsuko grinned, chuckling, "Oh, they're not mine" she said as she walked out of the room.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked down hall after hall. Entering an elevator she scanned her identification card through the card scanner and entered had password before pressing the floor she wanted. Ounce at the area she watched the doors open to a dark hall. She reached into her lab coat and removed a handkerchief from the pocket and held it to her mouth to block out some of the putrid smell coming from down the hall.

As she walked forward lights automatically came on from the ceiling, the hall still dark, but it was light enough for her to see at least where she was going. Coming up to a door, she once again scanned her card and entered her password. Once she gained access the door slid open, allowing her entrance.

This room was glowing of orange, the room black, all around test tubes were a glow with orange water, and within black creatures with silver hair and some grotesque beings.

She kept walking not looking at them as she made her way to the largest of the tubes located in the far back of the chamber, stepping onto a bridge that led to it, a large crater was below with the bodies of perished remains of late test subjects, flies circling the disgusting mess, feasting on the rotting flesh.

Finally making it to her destination she took the cloth from her mouth and smiled at the large test tube, one of which glowed a bluish white color.

"Lilith, I have need for you chosen."

• • •

"Better?"

"Mhm" Keita happily exclaimed as he handed the water bottle to Shinji.

The brunette took it and put it back into his pack. They were taking a rest, one of many, after walking for some time, they had just made it out of city limits, which proved to be a hazard. The area outside of the city had become barren, with little to no sign of human construction anywhere. Because the moon was the only thing that reached them, it had been cold the entire trip, and the temperature was slowly decreasing as 'night' fell.

Shinji looked over to Kaworu who was looking out over the land, "How far now!?"

Kaworu stared for a bit more before turning, "Not long now, Shinji-kun, but we need to hurry" he said as he walked over to them, once in front of them he picked up Keita, "I'll carry him the rest of the way."

Shinji nodded and they continued on.

Their original pace was quickened now, a sign that taking another break was out of the question.

"There!"

Shinji looked up to find several long yards away were some huts that looked to be made of scraps found lying around. Had life really remained in Tokyo 001? But that had to be impossible, with the lack of food and the threat of the ANGELs there was no way.

Suddenly the ground underneath them began to shake, causing them to stop and look down. Kaworu cursed before setting Keita in Shinji's arms. The shaking was slowly building up the ground beneath their feet cracking until it completely caved in, a grotesque beast raising into the air. It was like a long centipede with thousands of eyes and legs, a gaping mouth full of shark teeth, screeching up into the sky before gazing down at them.

"An ANGEL!"

The beast screeched ounce more before diving at them. Crying out Shinji jumped out of the way, Kaworu doing the same the opposite direction. Landing on the ground Shinji looked up to see the long ANGELs body slither into the ground.

Keita was crying against his chest, refusing to look up.

"Where is it?" asked Shinji as he looked around, it had become quiet again.

Kaworu looked around with a glare, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. He then gasped turning sharply to Shinji who had stood up.

"SHINJI DON"T MOVE!"

"Wha-?"

The ground beneath him suddenly began to rumble, and before he knew it he was being tossed high into the air, the ANGEL right underneath him, hissing as it opened its mouth waiting for him and Keita to stop their ascension and land in his mouth of sharp crooked teeth.

The two screamed as they began to drop, both closing their eyes and clinging to one another. At the very last second two things happened. Kaworu appeared out of nowhere and caught them both before flinging them all out of harm's way, and then there was an explosion.

Once they were on the ground all three turned to find shouts of men on the hill side by the huts. They were cheering as some men unleashed some explosives from what looked like makeshift bazookas The creature screeched as it was hit countless times before at last one more hit to its head it tumbled down dead.

"Shinji, Shinji" mumbled Keita as he clung to the boy.

"We're safe Keita, Kaworu came for us, we're safe."

Hearing this, Keita looked up and turned to Kaworu, throwing himself on the white haired teen, who looked surprised, "Thank you Kaworu-nii!"

Kaworu looked stunned for a bit more before smiling and returning the hug. They stood seconds later to find the men heading their way by foot. Once they got there a lot of them, with sleds and machetes began hacking at the beast and taking its flesh off of it, loading it onto the sleds. Three men came over their way.

"Who are you" demanded a rough looking gray haired man who stood in front of the other two, obviously the leader.

The three were quiet, looking at the blades the three carried like the other men. Kaworu then stepped forward.

"My name is Kaworu, this is Shinji and Keita."

"Thank you for your help" said Shinji, Keita nodding along with his words.

"Hmph, it was all for the meat really, you were some good bait. You must be new here, this sand creature's good at hearing things on the surface. All that moving alerted it to some grub."

"Still, thank you. By chance do you know a Ryoji Kaji?"

The man looked at him with surprise, "Kaji, yeah, know 'em. You an acquaintance?"

"He has some information we need."

The man eyed them for a bit before sighing and turning around, "Help with the load, Kaji just got back from Tokyo 002."

Shinji was shocked, "He did, how?"

"Kaji's a jack of all trades, that one, gets us the medical supplies we need, weapons and anything else handy. Saved the lot of us he has, whatever information he got, it must be big, especially for some kids like you."

Shinji and Kaworu looked at one another before going with the men to help them out, when done they headed towards the village of huts. Once there they were greeted by the small circle of villagers, many kids were cheering when the saw the ANGEL meat on the sleds, while women went to help unload the 'cargo.'

The man, whom they learned was named Takasato Tenma, greeted a woman with a kiss and a small girl with a giant bear hug, his family. Setting the child on the ground he turned to Kaworu and Shinji.

"My wife Seika, and my daughter Serah" he said before turning to the blonde haired woman, "Seika, could you look after the boy while I take these two to Kaji?"

Seika smiled with a nod and walked over with Serah, smiling at Shinji who smiled back.

"Keita, want to go play while Kaworu and I go talk, I promise we'll be right back."

Keita looked uncertain but looking at Serah's smile and Seika's motherly grin got him to jump down from Shinji's arms and head over to them, his teddy clutched tightly to him.

"This way" said Tenma as he walked ahead.

Kaworu and Shinji followed him through the village, the man occasionally calling out a greeting to other villagers. They finally came to a hut at the back of the village and walked in. Shinji darting a quick look at the Humvee made up of different parts parked in front of the house.

The area was a mess, it opened up into a living space first, a couch with a coffee table in front, papers thrown everywhere. There was trash piled in the middle and corners of the room. A desk in one of the corners had a candle lit with more papers everywhere, a map on the wall with tacks marking certain areas, there was also an old radio and medical supplies.

"Kaji!"

There was a sudden yelp in the back, surprising Shinji. They all looked to the doorway that led into another room where the kitchen obviously was as the smell of something burning filled the air.

"What are you trying to do, burn the mother fucking place to ashes!" yelled Tenma.

"Oh hardy har har!" yelled another male.

There were some coughs as Tenma opened the front door to let out the smell and smoke. From the kitchen came a man with brunette shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail. His face was covered in a small beard just growing in. He was dressed in a dirty dress shirt and brown pants, feet covered by some boots.

"Tenma? Why are you here?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"These kids are from down below" Kaji stopped in his tracks and stared at them, "They said they had to speak to you, said it's urgent."

The man, Kaji looked at them a bit more before eying Shinji. He frowned before getting closer to the brunette teen who gasped, backing away a few steps. The man was in his face now, looking him over with a glare before his face relaxed and a smile formed on his lips.

"They're good, Tenma. Save me some meat, will you?"

Tenma grinned, "I got 'ya" with that he left.

Kaji turned from the two teens and sat down on the old torn couch with a sigh before looking up at them with a grin.

"So, Ikari was right, he told me his son would pay me a visit."

Shinji started, "You…you know my father?"

Kaji laughed, "Know 'em, why I was his personal assistant before all hell broke loose."

He reached over to the bottle of liquor on the table and a shot glass, filling it up. He offered the bottle to the boys who shook their heads to which he shrugged and took the shot. Kaji bit back a hiss at the strong kick of the liquor before filling 'er up again.

"So, what does Ikari's son want with me?"

"The labs location."

Kaji stopped pouring his third glass midway, slowly turning to the silverette.

"The labs…now that brings back memories."

Shinji looked at them both puzzled, "What labs?"

Kaji and Kaworu stared at one another before the elder turned to Shinji, "The labs where a hideout for your father after he went on the run from SEELE and NERV. He was looking into the ANGELs, Lilith and Adam and their connection to the First and Second Impacts. He was even researching how to put a stop to the Third Impact."

Shinji frowned, "Uncle mentioned that before, having to do with Lilith."

"That's Right" said Kaji, swallowing another shot, "She plans to end this world, and every human on it."

An uneasy aura blanketed the room as silence washed over them.

"But why?" Shinji asked hesitantly.

"No one knows, as far as we do know, Adam fell to earth which caused the First Impact, the Second Impact was caused by unknown circumstances. Lilith had apparently descended with Adam and took on another form."

"Another form?"

Kaji took another drink, "We don't know what it is…but reports say…it's human."

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The three men turned at the scream coming from outside, conversation put to an abrupt end, and quickly rushed out of the hut and running through the village until they came to a group of kids that were looking at something on the ground and appeared scared, there were some adults there to, looking unsure of what to do, their fear evident on their faces as well.

Shinji ran over ahead of Kaworu and Kaji and gasped at the sight of Keita on the ground, gasping for breath as he clutched at his throat, struggling to cry out in pain, black blotches slowly creeping up into his face, his hair lightening in color.

"Keita!"

He knelt down and took the boy into his arms, trying to comfort the boy but the child didn't even pay attention to him.

"Kaworu!"

The silverette shook his head when the brunette turned to him, seeing the stigma was covering the child even more than before. It was only a matter of time before it would take him completely.

Shinji cursed under his breath, trying to keep a grasp on the boy who struggled in his arms. Looking down he saw Keita's eyes slowing go black, both eyes becoming nothing but black marbles.

"Keita, come on buddy, hang in there…we promised not to leave you…that means you can't leave us…."

Keita then screeched, his teeth sharpening into fangs.

"KEITA!"

A light suddenly burst out over them all, blinding them. Kaworu gasped at the power coming from Shinji, watching as the teen held Keita to him, his hair slowly going white, orange skeletal wings sprouting from his back. He moaned as the other's power washed over him, biting his bottom lip as he tried to reign in his own powers that were already sparking upon contact with Shinji's.

Kaji looked awed by the other teen, whispering to himself.

The light receded to nothing in a blink of an eye a second later. Everyone, confused and frightened looked to the two to see Keita sleeping against Shinji's chest, the brunette looking exhausted.

Kaji looked at the villagers and saw them back away from the two a bit, parents clutching their children to them and sighed.

"Grab them and come on, you guys can stay with me tonight."

Kaworu nodded and walked over to the two as Kaji headed over to get them some dinner. After Shinji and Keita were in Kaji's hut Kaworu took the moment to calm himself down, standing outside. The power Shinji possessed had nearly caused him to take the boy then and there. The feel of it caressing him, calling to him to mold his own with it drew him over the edge.

Blinking his eyes, which were bright crimson with pupils slit, he gazed up at the sky and sighed when they finally went back to normal, the lust and desire in them sinking back into nothingness. He then reached behind him and rubbed his right shoulder, his back aching with a dull pain that spiked in pulsing shots in his shoulder blades. He grunted as something appeared to move under his skin, biting back a moan of pain.

"So, you're the other one."

Kaworu turned to Kaji who was coming back with some meat from the catch of 'tonight'.

"I'm surprised the old man even let you two come here alone together, knowing what could potentially happen" said the man as he walked into the hut.

Kaworu's eyes followed him inside before pausing for a moment at the entrance then going in. Shinji and Keita were on the couch passed out, Kaji in the kitchen, coming out minutes later. The man looked over to the two on the couch and smiled.

"Looks like those two won't be grubbing tonight" he looked at Kaworu, "And you?"

Kaworu simple shook his head.

Kaji sighed, "Fine then, I'll make a few beds in here for us, no point in leaving them alone. The boy's stigma has gone a bit but he is still in danger."

Kaworu said nothing, only bidding the man goodnight when the beds were finished and they all settled for the night. His dreams full of entangled bodies moving in perfect rhythm and kissing those pouting lips.

• • •

"AHHHHH!"

Fuyutsuki cursed as he spit out some blood after another hit landed on his gut. He was being held in a cell, suspended in the air by his thumbs on a chain. He did not know how long it had been, days maybe? To him it felt like more, he was surprised he was even conscious much less able to still make a sound. His clothes stank, his body covered in grim and blood, cuts and bruises. The whole floor was a sea of his blood, the crimson juices of his life dripping off him like a slow constant sprinkle of rain.

"Stubborn son of a bitch" said the one who had hit him, taking the brass knuckles off and throwing them down on the table with the rest of the torture devices they had used on him. The other two in the room made sounds of agreement as they caught their breath after physically beating him. How many times this had been he was unsure.

_"Up the pain, I want him either dead or talking" _growled a raging voice over the intercom.

The elder man managed to raise his head off his shoulders a bit to look at the large glass wall where he knew they were watching, namely Katsuraji's daughter, she had come every time they laid it out on him.

One hit to the head caused him to enjoy darkness' sweet oblivious company once again.

• • •

"Come on!" yelled Kaji as he loaded the tanks of gas into the back of the Humvee.

Kaworu helping him with loading everything of their supplies. The labs were far, and with the threat of ANGELs they needed all they could get. Shinji came out with Keita running ahead of him, giggling with his teddy in his arms before jumping into Kaworu's open and waiting grasp.

"Good morning Shinji" said the silverette.

Shinji smiled at him, "Morning, Kaworu."

Kaworu then looked up slightly at Shinji's hair, Kaji seemed to have noticed as well as he stopped what he was doing and stared. Shinji looked at them puzzled.

Keita giggled, "Nii-chan has funny hair."

Shinji tilted his head to the side a bit, "Huh?"

Kaji looked a bit uneasy and gave a heavy sigh before reaching into his pocket, taking out a mirror, and handing it to him.

Shinji held it up to his face and gasped, his hand snapping up to his hair, grabbing the white area that had seemed to appear so suddenly. There was also the fact of his eyes, they had become more of a reddish brown color now.

"Wha-what the hell!?"

"Seems the ANGEL cells in you are evolving" said Kaji, his gaze lingering over to Kaworu, who was still staring at Shinji.

"Wait, ANGEL cells!? But how do I-"

"Your stigma" said Kaji as he lifted the last of the supplies into the vehicle before closing the trunk, then turning to the teens, "It occurs whenever one encounters one of the ArchANGELs, from what Kaworu told me this morning you encountered one before you got here. It happened when your mom encountered Adam during the First Impact.

People, only a select few, will catch a contagion when they come near one. Regular ANGELs and Cherubs do no harm. This contagion, the ArchANGEL cells, enter into the bloodstream, and forms the Geostigma, a sign of the 'Chosen'. A gift if you will from the beings above…some like SEELE think it's that, others think of it as a curse. If a person is compatible with the cells their body will adapt, creating the orange blood, it only turns the hair white and eyes red if the person is infected on a massive level, like Kaworu here."

Shinji looked to Kaworu who nodded in confirmation.

"However…others like your mother are not so lucky. When a person is not compatible the cells with mutate in the stigma that then attacks the hosts body, turning their body and eyes completely black and their hair white. They become mindless monsters, the beings we call Apostles."

Shinji looked at Keita, whom Kaworu had allowed down so that the boy could run around. He was now chasing after a butterfly, teddy tucked in hand, tiny legs carrying him after the golden insect as his giggles of joy sounded like bells to their ears.

Kaji was looking at the boy to, "That kid has the stigma too, but the influence of your cells Shinji seemed to have changed the cells."

"My cells…you mean the ANGEL cells inside me, right?" asked Shinji.

"Yep, only time will tell if the kid will turn into an Apostle or become a SEED."

Shinji nodded but then a thought came to him, "Wait, what about that girl…004 and that woman?"

Kaworu looked at him, "They were compatible hosts, just not on a massive level. I am the only one known to be so, as well as another. And it appears you are to, Shinji."

Shinji nodded.

"Right, we call ones like you SEEDs as Fuyutsuki may have already told you. Obviously he did not explain a lot. SEEDs are those who are compatible, able to use the powers of EVA and AT fields."

"AT fields?"

Kaji smiled, "Those barriers you keep springing up."

Shinji had a look of understanding as he remembered the shields that came up every time he was attacked.

"Even though you can't see it," said Kaji as he knelt down and picked up a rock, standing he threw it at Kaworu.

Shinji watched in shock as the rock barely made it far before it bounced off of a familiar orange shield, falling harmlessly to the ground.

"It's always around you, you can of course lower the power, but it's the best defense you have, ANGELs have them to, the AT fields of massive level SEEDs and ArchANGELs are stronger than regular ANGELs. This one here has his up on full power" said Kaji, throwing a thumb up to jab it at the silverette.

"Really?" asked Shinji.

Kaworu nodded, "NERv has been tracking us since they found you that day of the train crash, the AT field is also good in hiding your presence, as well as defense."

"So…like camouflage."

"Right" said Kaji with a smile as he got the driver seat of the Humvee and opening the door.

Taking that as a sign, Shinji called Keita over to him as Kaworu got into the passenger seat next the elder man. Picking Kieta up, Shinji opened the back door and placed him in before getting in himself. All set, they began their drive through the village stopping when they saw Tenma, his wife and daughter standing at the edge of the village.

Tenma walked forward, "So, you're going…with them" he glared at the three kids in the truck.

Kaji smiled, "So, you heard."

"Yeah, I saw it when Serah ran to come get me, saying something was wrong with the kid. You know what this is Kaji, why are you helping them, did you forget that those damned black blotches, the Geostigma is what KILLED HALF THIS VILLAGE!"

Shinji inhaled sharply, covering his mouth, shocked to hear this.

Kaji looked at the gruff looking brunette with a forlorn look, "Tenma…you need to let it go…she's gone."

"SHUT UP! If you leave Kaji, you're never welcome back, I'm not taking any chances that you get infected and bring it back here. God knows if those here are already suffering from it after that LIGHT!"

Shinji shrunk back as the man's gaze landed on him.

Kaji looked at the man for a moment before grinning, "see ya' Tenma" he looked at the man's family, "Seika, you look after Serah here, and that little one on the way, alright. Make sure that this big lug stays out of trouble to. I'm counting on you."

Seika smiled sadly as he placed a hand on her swelling stomach, "You to, Kaji-san."

Tenma seethed at the other, glaring at him.

"Tenma, my informants' information is in my place, all of the information you'll need to keep this village afloat…goodbye my friend."

Tenma said nothing, only watched as the Humvee drove away.

"Was that okay?" asked Kaworu, "To leave them like that."

Kaji gave a sad smile, eyes still on the 'road', "During the First Impact, Tenma lost whole family, everyone but his little sister. But she did not get away unscathed."

"The stigma" whispered Shinji.

Kaji nodded, "Yeah, she lasted for a few months before her body just gave out. Then during the Second impact…he and Seika lost their first born to it."

Now they understood why he had been so protective.

"Yep. All that loss made him into a great leader, he's been holding up that town for years, teaching them how to fight and survive. I only came here several years ago and decided to help out."

Shinji smiled, "You're a good man, Kaji."

Kaji laughed at that but said nothing.

• • •

"Let us begin the operation."

"Major Katsuraji, under no circumstances are you to let them escape."

"Capture them alive…or dead if you have to, but bring us their bodies."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 6, YAY! Sorry for the wait, life is catching up with me, don't you just hate getting older? I Love you all for reviewing and following and favoring, makes me SO HAPPY _! I hope you liked the chapter, I really wanted it to be good, but I just don't know, that's where you guys come in, tell me what you think, yay or nay?<p>

Thanks for Reading and Please Review!

_Sayonara!_


	7. Launch 007

Disclaimer: I do not own _Neon Evangelion Genesis_ or _Neon Genesis Evangelion: Campus Apocalypse_, they belong solely to their rightful owners.

Warnings: This story will be **YAOI**, ShinjixKaworu. It you do not like **DO NOT** read. This warning is for your own good and mine if you do not like BoyxBoy goodness! Also the characters will be OOC so, once again, if you do not appreciate this then **DO NOT** read!

Author's Note:

Hi all long time no see! I am sorry it has been so long but i have my mojo back! Yay! Here is the next chapter, so enjoy! Be aware that I did change the Timeline around to accommodate my ideas for the story. So ages will be different. Events will also be different. This story will also have only elements of Campus Apocalypse, so sorry for those who wanted the EVA units in this story.

* * *

><p>Launch 007<p>

Shinji smiled as Keita sipped at the water canteen before taking it away from his mouth and letting out a happy sigh.

"Good?"

The boy turned to him and nodded, "Yeah."

Shinji took it back and closed it before setting it in the back with the other supplies. They had been driving for three days down. Kaji had said that his father's labs were very far and it would take them some time getting there.

Looking out Shinji saw they were coming up to a town.

"Will we stop here tonight?" he asked.

"No, we'll be pushing on through. This town isn't safe" said Kaji.

"Why not? Are ANGELs here?"

"No…far worse than that…."

Passing through the town's entrance Shinji stared at the buildings now old and worn with no sign of life.

"Shinji-nii" mumbled Keita as he scooted closer to the brunette.

Shinji looked down and smiled, wrapping an arm around the boy.

"KAJI!" cried Kaworu.

Not a second later Shinji and Keita cried out as the Humvee swerved violently to the side nearly crashing into a building.

"Shit!" yelled Kaji before getting out.

Kaworu did the same and followed the man to the road they just veered off of. Shinji frowned as they seemed to be looking at something on the ground and got out, Kenta right behind him, teddy clutched to his chest.

"What is it!?" called Shinji, not taking a step any further from the car, keeping Keita close to him.

"Spikes" said Kaworu as he knelt as lifted up a long strip of metal that indeed had metal thorns coming from it.

"I've seen these numerous times. They're hunter traps" said Kaji.

"Hunters?" asked Shinji.

Kaji looked over at them, "Hunters who…well they hunt humans and sell them."

Shinji gasped, "bu-but why!?"

"To make a living of course. That's why I don't want to stay here, this is their territory. Come on" said Kaji as he through his lit cigarette he was smoking onto the ground and stomped it out with the heel of his boot.

They all returned to the car and got back into the Humvee before driving off.

Never noticing a pair of eyes watching them from the rooftops.

• • •

"Kaji?"

"Hm?"

"You mentioned before that my father went to these labs to look for a way to stop the third impact, right?"

"That's right."

"Was this after mom died?"

"…yeah, it was."

Shinji lowered his head, looking down at Keita who was napping on his lap, "And me…?"

Kaji looked at him through the mirror while Kaworu closed his eyes, not saying a word. The brunette haired man then sighed and looked back to the road.

"You had gone missing after the second impact."

"And…before?"

"I don't know what happened, just the details, I had not gone to the labs in Alaska with you and your family. What I know is that Dr. Ikari, your mother, was going to test the LCL fluid that was supposed to be the perfected product after years of research. However, something went wrong and she became an Apostle. She was gunned down right in front of you and your dad."

Shinji frowned, he remembered none of this.

"Next thing you know the world is going into its second apocalypse. And…well…when it was over you were gone. Your old man did everything he could to find you. Until at last he did."

"Where?"

Kaji remained silent before sighing, "He found you in the Chamber of Guf."

"The what?"

"It's a plane where souls that have not been born are said to reside. To get you out he disobeyed NERv and SEELE and opened the Door of Guf. They nearly stopped him but he was able to succeed thanks to what help he could get."

"But…how did I get to this…Chamber of Guf."

"…No idea!" chuckled the man.

Shinji knew he was lying. Looking at Kaworu he could tell the other was avoiding his questions as well.

"Kaworu, you're my age so you went through the Second impact right?"

"No, I didn't"

Shinji frowned, "But-"

"I was born a little after it."

"But that…then you're younger than me?"

Kaworu turned his head and smiled, "We were born at the same time…Shinji."

Shinji's frown turned to confusion, "but…that makes no sense."

Kaworu's smile just widened a bit more. That look of 'I know something you don't' sparking in his eye. It really irritated the brunette.

Kaji was about to say something when he frowned, looking into the mirror then jerked his head to look behind them out his window.

"Damn!"

Shinji and Kaworu jerked back as the man slammed down on the gas.

"What is it!?"

"A Hunter party! I knew it was not a good idea to pass through that town! Stupid!"

Shinji turned and looked out the back window and sure enough there was a cloud of dust gaining on them.

"Shinji-nii?" asked a sleepy Keita as he was woken up by Shinji shaking him.

"Keita you need to put on your seatbelt, now."

"Huh? Okay."

They were at least going eighty but the dust cloud was still on their heels.

"Can we get away?" asked Kaworu.

"No, not in this old thing. We'll have to do something sooner or later" said Kaji, glaring at the road.

Sure enough the engine began to overheat and the Humvee slowed and soon came to a screeching stop.

Kaji looked behind them, "They'll be here at least 10 minutes tops."

There was nowhere for them to go, the land was barren desert all around them.

"Shinji get me the rifle and ammunition in the back."

Shinji did as instructed and dug through the gear until he grabbed a sniper rifle and packs of bullets. Handing them both to Kaji he watched as the man loaded the gun. Once it was loaded the man got out and knelt beside the Humvee taking aim and looking through the spy glass.

"At least 15 tops."

Kaworu was getting out and looking at the dust cloud before looking at Shinji who held a crying Keita to him.

"Stay in the car."

Shinji nodded.

Kaji stood and looked to Kaworu who had stepped forward, "Think you can get rid of them."

"Not all, I am using all of my power just to sustain the A.T. field. Remember, even being who I am I only half the power I would if…."

Kaji nodded, "Got it."

Kaworu sighed and closed his eyes before opening them seconds later, both shining blood red. The wind around him picked up, blowing sand around and causing Kaji to cover his face. Suddenly, blades of energy appeared from Kaworu and zoomed towards the group of men on motorcycles and in cars, yelling and brandishing weapons. They were confused as something seemed to be coming at them but had no time to dodge or warn each other as the blades of power ripped through them.

"Shit! What the Fuck!?" cried one of them as his partner who was riding in the side car connected to his motorcycle had his head shredded clean off.

"Maybe we should go back!"

"No way! Keep going!"

Kaworu's power dimmed to nothing as he took a few breaths of air, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I leave the rest to you."

Kaji smirked and took aim once more zeroing in on the hunters still alive. He then fired one shot for everyone on them in either the head, heart or anywhere else lethal he could aim for.

He cursed when a couple were able to get through his shots and kept coming.

"I got it" said Kaworu as he walked forward his EVA appearing in hand.

Kaji grinned, "Yes sir."

The two that did make it charged on their motorcycles, waving their weapons around as they sped towards the silver haired boy.

"You're dead, kid!" cried one as he took aim with his machine gun and fired.

With swift, inhuman movements Kaworu blocked or dodged every shot, appearing to not have been moving. Shocking both riders.

"Why you Son of a bitch!" cried the other as he took out a machete.

Kaworu dodged the strike once the man was on him before cutting the man clean in half though his stomach. The other biker screamed before stopping his bike and fleeing.

Kaji and Kaworu both watched him go.

"He'll tell his boss. We should really get going."

"Right."

Kaji spent some time getting the engine fixed before they kept on pushing forward.

"Are you okay Kaworu, you look tired?" asked Shinji.

Both he and Kenta had watched the whole thing, though Shinji covered Keita's eyes when Kaworu killed on of the hunters.

"Yes, I will be."

"We'll rest up here at the next town, it's kind of a trading town where travelers stay or go to buy goods" said Kaji.

"That sounds like a plan" said Shinji with a smile.

• • •

"Boss! Boss!"

"What is it!?"

"We…the boys and I…we…we got attacked by these travelers out on the desert!"

"What!?"

"They're heading for the trade town! And one of them…was Kaji!"

There was a crash and screaming girls as they dodged glass that fell around them.

"Bring me their heads!"

• • •

Hours later the group arrived at their destination.

"Here we are!"

"Wow" whispered Shinji as he looked around at all the people in the marketplace as they parked in front of a hotel, "Such a place still exists here?"

"Yeah, just because the people up here were written off as dead does not mean no one is still kicking, you saw those walls we passed right?"

Shinji had, the town was surrounded on all sides by a circle of walls and guards were posted at every corner, Kaji even had to let them see their gear and they were all checked before they could get in.

Going inside the hotel Kaji paid for two rooms.

"So, Keita with Shinji, and me and Kaworu."

"Why aren't we just getting one room?" asked Shinji as he held Kenta in his arms.

"Uh," Kaji looked at Kaworu then Shinji, "Well…."

Kaworu smiled, "It's just for tonight Shinji. And I am sure you don't want to sleep in a stuffy room with storing, right?"

"Hey!" cried Kaji.

Shinji chuckled, "Right."

"Stop picking on me!"

"Uncle Kaji snores!" giggled Keita.

"Uncle, when did I become Uncle!?"

"Just now" said Shinji.

"Damn."

After they got settled in their rooms Kaji disappeared, saying he had business with an old friend of his. After the three got some sleep they woke and ate some lunch. With nothing to do after Shinji, Kaworu and Keita decided to go out into town and look around. Most of the people were rude, and there was a lot of noise. Shinji also had to keep Keita in his arms and close to Kaworu as already someone had tried to make off with the boy, and a man had already asked Shinji to go with him to who knows where and do who knows what. Kaworu got called out a few times but he ignored every one of them and clutched onto Shinji's hand.

"What's that?" asked Keita pointing to a circle of people who seemed to be interested in something.

"Don't know, want to go look?" asked Shinji, looking over to Kaworu.

Kaworu shrugged but walked over with them anyway.

The people seemed to be looking at something and bidding on it. The three managed to get to the front and get a good look but soon found they were regretting it. The people were surrounding a line of cages with women, men and children, even elderly inside. All ragged, beaten and weary. Some seemed totally broken, others crying and some unconscious.

"Step right up folks, for the right price the next slave could be yours!" cried the man who seemed to be in charge. There were guards posted by the cages as people came close and inspected the people caged and in chains.

"Horrible" said Shinji as he turned Keita's head from the scene.

"This is the result of how the world is now, Shinji" said Kaworu as he watched a young girl of only 16 or so get her clothes torn off and was groped by an old man before discussing her price with the seller.

He could see her family on the side in the cage she was taken from crying, her mother screaming the girl's name.

"Can't we-?"

"No, it's too dangerous, and Kenta could get hurt."

Shinji lowered his head and nodded, watched as the girl was bought and ripped from her family.

"Come on."

Shinji allowed Kaworu to drag him and Kenta from the scene without a fuss.

"Shinji-nii, why were people doing that?" asked Keita.

"I don't know Kei-chan. I really don't."

"Are those people gonna be okay?"

"…I don't know…."

Suddenly, the town's alarm went off alerting everyone to stop and turn to the entrance of town as the gates were being closed.

A mighty roar tearing through the sky.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading and Please Review!<p>

_Sayonara!_


	8. Launch 008

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Evangelion!

Author's Note: HELLO! Long time no see! i am Back and I bring gifts, **TWO** Chapters! I am Sorry for being gone for so long, I have finally entered the world of College and stuff, so yeah!

Warning: little bit of **Yaoi**! You have been **WARNED**!Don't like **DON'T READ!**!

* * *

><p>Evangelion: Angel's Egg<p>

Launch 8

People were screaming as they ran through the streets. Fleeing for their lives. Shinji grunted as he was bumped into and nearly ran over by many as he clutched Kenta to him.

"Wha-what's going on!?" he cried over the screams and alarms.

"An ANGEL is here!" yelled Kaworu.

"WHAT!?" cried Shinji in shock.

Another roar ripped through the city, gun fire echoing in the distance as well as explosions. Shinji looked in shock towards all of it but soon cried out as he was slammed into by a man, landing on the ground. Groaning in pain, he gasped with realization to find Kenta was not in his arms.

"Kaworu where is Kenta!"

With another shocked realization Shinji found he and Kaworu had been separated by the crowd without him knowing. Standing he began to call out for the two.

• • •

A little ways away Kenta was clutching his teddy to his chest, crying as he searched for Shinji and Kaworu.

"Shinji-nii! Where are you!?"

Walking against the crowd he searched and searched for his two friends, tears leaking down his face. Suddenly, he was bumped into, landing on his behind, his teddy falling out of his hands. Gasping he crawled over to it and grabbed it before it could be stepped up. Holding it to his he sat up with his knees to his chest and sobbed.

"Mommy…Daddy! Shinji-nii!"

• • •

A sudden crash echoed over the city and in the distance the walls began to crumble and ANGELs and Cherubs began making their way into the city. Kaworu who had ran for the gates was now standing on top of a building looking at the cause for the creatures gathering and looked upon it without emotion.

"Shamshel."

• • •

"Shinji!"

Shinji turned sharply to find Kaji heading towards him.

"Kaji, I can't find Kaworu or Kenta!"

"Shit! I'll look for Kenta, Kaworu will be fine. For now you need to get out of here!"

"What!? I can't do that, Kenta-"

"I said I will look for him, Shinji! Listen, there's an ArchAngel in the city!"

"What?" whispered Shinji in shock, taken back.

Kaji nodded, "And it brought a whole army of ANGELs and Cherubs with it. There's no hope for the city anymore. We need to get out of here!"

Just as Kaji was finished talking the Humvee came into view and stopped next to them, the driver's side opened revealing a teen around Shinji's age with glasses, a large grin on his face.

"Kaji, Kaji, an ArchAgngel, it's here, it's here!" he yelled excitedly.

Kaji grinned at him before looking at Shinji, "Shinji meet Kensuke, he's a hacker and one of my informants I talked about."

Shinji nodded at the other teen whose grin got bigger as he adjusted his glasses, eying Shinji with glee.

"Is this him!? WOW! He looks so human!"

Shinji frowned and looked at Kaji, who rubbed the back of his head.

"He would not help us unless I told him something that would interest him so…I told him about you and Kaworu."

Shinji was about to say something when he found himself crying out as Kensuke jumped out of the Humvee and began groping around the brunette.

"Wow, no sign of stigma anywhere, teeth perfect, eyes normal, no claws, no wings."

Getting irritated, a blush scorching Shinji's face, he cried out and punched Kensuke solid in the nose, sending him to the ground.

Kaji laughed, "Don't mind him he does that."

Kensuke sat up with stars in his eyes, "So cool, you even react like a human!"

Shinji glared at him before turning to Kaji, "There's no time! We need to find Kenta and Kaworu!"

"I got it, just head off with Kensuke and I'll-"

"No! I am going with you!"

Kaji stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, let's go," he turned to Kensuke, "Wait for us outside the city."

Kensuke stood and saluted, "Yes sir!"

With that he got in the Humvee and took off the other direction.

• • •

Keita cried out in horror as he watched people get eaten by baby like creatures. Running through the horror stricken streets he continued searching for Shinji and Kaworu, hoping they were okay. Turning a corner he gasped and screamed as an ANGEL barred down on him. Jumping out of the way he landed on the ground but quickly stood to his feet and ran. But the moment he ran the locket around his teddy's neck broke off.

Gasping he turned and looked at it, the ANGEL closer to it than him.

'Mommy…' he thought before looking at the ANGEL and backing away as it got closer.

It looked like a blob of grotesque flesh with many arms sticking out of it, a mouth of sharp teeth dripping with saliva and blood. Looking back down at the locket he clenched his eyes shut a moment before opening them and charging forth with a cry.

The ANGEL screeched and used its long tentacle arms to grab for the boy but Keita dodged them all and made it to the locket picking it up before the blob crushed it. Smiling down at it in his hands as he ran. But he did not get far before he suddenly found himself caught by the ankle and hoisted upside down into the air.

Screaming he fought and kicked with his free leg to make it let go.

"No, stop it, go away! Go away!"

The ANGEL ignored him and held him over its mouth with seemed to have four other tiny mouths inside it, like an iron maiden. Keita screamed even more at the sight and fought harder.

"Shinji-nii! Mommy! Kaworu-nii! Uncle Kaji! Help! HELP ME!"

The ANGELs hold on him loosened and Keita's eyes widened in horror and intense fear.

"NO!"

A bright light ripped forth.

• • •

Shinji gasped as a bright light sprung up not too far from where he and Kaji were. They both looked at one another and nodded before heading for the light.

They just made it when the light vanished and stared in awe and shock at the sight of Keita covered in blood, standing the middle of the torn remains of an ANGEL.

"Keita!" cried Shinji as he ran over to the boy and grabbed him into a hug.

After a minute Keita seemed to snap out of his daze and sagged in the brunette's arms.

"Shinji-nii? You…came for me…"

Shinji smiled with a sob, "Of course I did…thank god you're safe…thank god…"

Kaji grinned at them before frowning and looked at Keita's hand. In it was a gun.

"Shinji."

Shinji let the boy go and looked at the older male before looking back at Keita once Kaji made a gesture towards the boy. Shinji gasped at the sight of the gun.

"Keita…where did you get that?"

Keita seemed to just realize what he was holding and gasped at it.

"I…I don't know Shinji-nii…I was about to get eaten and…and then there was a light…and then…I don't remember."

Kaji frowned, "So…he became a SEED after all."

Shinji looked at him before looking back at Keita to see him inspecting the gun. He then gave a start as the gun glowed and vanished into the form of Keita's teddy.

Kaji whistled, "Well look at that."

Shinji sighed and stood with Keita in his arms.

"Now we have to find Kaworu."

"That's simple."

Shinji frowned at him.

"Just go where the roars are."

• • •

Kaworu cut down yet another ANGEL, continuing to make his way towards Shamshel. Jumping along the rooftops he made it, frowning up at the large Anthropod-like ArchANGEL.

"Your voice…why does it sound so painful? Are you in pain…my brother?"

The ArchANGEL gave a screech, slamming it's tentacle like arms of light into the foundations of the city, causing Kaworu to jump up into the air to avoid being hit. Floating in the air he stared sadly at the ArchANGEL.

"You're crying…you're lost, aren't you?"

Landing on top of another roof he let out a spark from his AT Field. In an instant the ArchANGEL gave a screech and turn towards him before advancing on the human.

"You can't find home…or Father. So you're going on a rampage. How long have you wandered…mindless and alone?"

Banishing his EVA he held up his hands to the ArchANGEL as it at last came to him, lowering its head.

"You and I are the same…we are incomplete. You without your parent…and I…"

• • •

Kaji cursed as he shot down another ANGEL and a couple more Cherubs as he and Shinji continued into the city.

"There's just no end to these things!" yelled the older Brunette as he shot down yet another ANGEL with his machine gun, reloading the ammo.

"There it is!" yelled Shinji as he laid sights on the ArchANGEL.

Kaji looked up as well and gasped in shock, "That's an ArchANGEL!?"

Shinji looked at him, "You've never seen one before?"

"No! Rarely anyone does!"

Just as they were getting closer Shinji cried out and fell to his knees. Keita gasped from the teen's arms and climbed out, Shinji clinging to his head once he did.

"Shinji-nii!" cried the boy.

Kaji frowned and knelt down, "What's wrong!?"

"So…so much pain…so much…so much" cried Shinji as tears began to fall from his clenched eyes.

Kaji frowned at this, his perplexity only growing as Keita also began to cry out, clutching his own head. His frown deepened and he looked at the ArchANGEL. Reaching into his jacket pocket he took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them, gasping as he laid eyes on Kaworu.

'What is he…?" he looked at Shinji and Keita, 'are they communicating with it…?'

'_Shinji…I need you…'_

Shinji gasped, eyes snapping open before they suddenly went vacant of any awareness. Standing to Kaji's confusion he began glowing before vanishing from sight.

"Shit!" cried Kaji before looking through his binoculars and cursing loudly once more.

• • •

**WARNING! WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (Just a Kiss)**

Kaworu turned around to find Shinji appearing in a flash of light, still in a trance. He smiled gently before walking over to the other.

"Shinji…Shamshel needs our help," once before the other teen he took his hands into his and put their foreheads together, "You want to help him…do you not…our child."

A moment later Shinji's body began to glow with a golden orange light, making Kaworu's smile widen. In the brightness of the light Shinji's hair became white, his eyes melting to red. Sighing, breathing Shinji in, Kaworu drew Shinji's body to him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist ad nuzzled his neck.

"Awaken…he who is creator" he whispered in Shinji's ear.

"NO!"

Kaworu's eyes lingered to Kaji who was running along the rooftop, teeth grit and eyes wide with a look of horrified fear.

"Awaken he is father…" he continued to whisper, ignoring the older man.

Drawing back he took Shinji's face into his hands.

"Stop, 005!" cried Kaji as he drew up his shotgun. Coming to a stop a few feet away from them.

Ignoring the other once more Kaworu began to glow, eyes become like a cat's, glowing bright red. Kaworu then opened his mouth slightly, revealing fangs.

"Awaken…he who is named…"

Kaji cursed before opening fire. Kaworu's eyes snapped up to him. At once the bullets came to a halting stop by a large orange shield.

"Fuck!" cured Kaji loudly.

Opening his mouth fully, revealing a mouth of sharp teeth, Kaworu let out a high pitched screech. Kaji screamed, clutching his eyes shut and drawing his hands up to his ears. The gun clattering onto the rooftop and sliding down off to the ground below. Kaworu then made a sweeping motion, as if he were slapping something, with his hand. With a cry of pain Kaji found himself slammed into by a force of power and screamed as he was thrown off of the roof.

Kaworu hissed before looking back at Shinji and kissing him passionately, ravaging the comatose boy's mouth.

When the kiss ended Kaworu placed their forehead back together.

"Adam."

Nothing happened for a mere moment before the light surrounding both of them flared intensely, engulfing the whole city.

* * *

><p>Yay, Keita got his EVA! And big secret is out, Shinji and Kaworu...make up Adam! What will happen now!? Well? How was it? Thanks for Reading and please Review!<p>

Sayonara!


	9. Launch 009

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Evangelion!

Author's Note: Second chapter as an apology for being gone for so long, engjoy! Neko1998 this is for you as per your request! By the way, thanks for all of your reviews! Enjoy

Warning: **YAOI SCENE**! You have been **WARNED**!Don't like **DON'T READ!**!

* * *

><p>Evangelion: Angel's Egg<p>

Launch 9

Kaji sat in the diver seat of the Humvee, staring forward with a deep frown. In the passenger seat slept Kensuke with Keita in his arms. And in the back seat, laying down, slept Shinji and Kaworu, molded together, naked bodies entangled under a blanket.

Looking from the rear view mirror the older man began to remember the events that had happened a few days ago.

_Kaji uncovered his eyes and gasped in horror. The red sky above was now of blood, orange lightning ripping through its foundations, striking randomly on the trade city, destroying buildings and streets._

_Standing with a grunt of pain he ran a bit before turning stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of a figure of light. If he did not know what it was he would have said it was beautiful. It was the form of a man, large and tall, twelve skeletal orange wings sprouting from its body. All around ANGELs and Cherubs floated into the sky, disappearing into orange partials and flowing into the humanoid ANGELs body. _

_"So this is Adam" said Kaji as he looked on with a daze. _

_He then snapped out of it and ran reaching where he had told Keita to hide. The boy, seeing him from where he was hiding came out._

_"Uncle! Where is Shinji and Kaworu!?" he cried._

_Kaji did not reply only picking the boy up and continuing to run._

_"We can't help them now Keita, we have to get out of here, now!" _

_It took some time but Kaji made it to the edge of the city and out of the gates. Running a bit further from the city he saw Kensuke standing outside the Humvee on a sand dune, looking at the city in a mix of horror and awe. The hacker then spotted them._

_"Kaji, what the hell is going on!?" he cried._

_Kaji ignored him as he neared the truck, opened the door and strapped Keita in._

_"Kaji!" yelled Kensuke._

_"Get in the car, Kensuke! We have to get away from here, as fast as we can! NOW!"_

_Kensuke did not argue and did as he was told. Kaji got into the driver seat and put on his seatbelt. Once Kensuke was strapped in he slammed on the gas and sped through the dessert._

_"What the hell! Kaji! What the fuck is happening!"_

_"Adam…he's awake…"_

_Kensuke's eyes widened, mouth hung open._

After that there was a large explosion of light that enveloped everything. When it cleared, the city lay in ruins. The sky returned to its bright red color but death remained. The three had passed out in the Humvee that remained unharmed. When Kaji managed to get himself out of the car, making sure Keita and Kensuke were okay he made his way towards the city. It took a while but Kaji trudged on. He passed the bodies of people turned to apostles, people who were alive crying out from the pain of the stigma.

He was glad he had told Kensuke to remain there with Keita. He had had to shoot many of the turned townspeople who were now the only threat in the city. The ANGELs, Cherubs and even the ArchANGEL were nowhere to be found.

Then he found them. The naked bodies of Kaworu and Shinji hugging one another in the most intimate of ways. Laying the in the center of a large crater that demolished half the town. He had managed to get them out. No matter how he tried to untangle the two they refused to let go of one another. Encased in their orange skeletal wings that encased them in a cocoon. No matter how hard he hit it, even shot it, it would not break.

A few days had passed and they were still asleep.

• • •

Ritsuko looked at the entire city, holding a handkerchief to her mouth. All of the recovery team of NERv were at the trade city, having pinpointed at last 005 and 003. However, the scale of power was so intense it had amazed them.

'Adam has awakened. But…there was no third Impact. Why is that?' she asked herself.

Her eyes lingered to the flailing body of an Apostle that her team had caged in a cryo pod.

'It turned the whole city to apostles. Destroyed everything, even an ArchANGEL. It should be even impossible for Adam to appear now. Unless…'

Turning sharply she marched to a helicopter awaiting her.

"Take us back to the lab and have everything transported to my labs."

"Yes Sir!" saluted at NERv agent.

Getting in she began to think as they took off.

'Shinji Ikari and Kaworu Nagisa…two anomalies that appeared after the second impact. Gendo had some clue as to their connection…what is it?' she sighed, 'you would know…wouldn't you…mother?'

• • •

**YAOI! WARNING! WARNING! YAOI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_Shinji gasped, feeling as if he were on fire. He sighed, rubbing into the body that caressed him with so much love, kissing his being, worshipping it. Hands took his own, holding them above his head. It felt so right, so peaceful. He gasped as he felt every thrust every passionate hit to that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He wanted more…more…_

Shinji gasped, eyes snapping open before closing as he groaned at the feeling of being full. Opening them he gazed into the sleeping face of Kaworu and blushed realizing just how connected they were. He dared not move, panting at the feeling of being complete.

Trying to look around, without moving much, and he found they were lying in a bed, in a room that smelled of dust.

He gasped as he heard Kaworu sigh, nuzzling his throat.

Trying to remember what happened Shinji blush grew in intensity at the thought of what he had Kaworu had done.

There was another sigh before Kaworu's eyes flickered open. He remained lying there before drawing himself back a bit to look at Shinji.

"Hello" he said with a gentle smile.

"H-Hi…"

Kaworu chuckled before nuzzling his nose against Shinji's then kissing it before kissing the brunette. Shinji held back a sigh at the taste of those lips, mouth opening slightly. That was what Kaworu was waiting for as he slipped his tongue in. Shinji gasped and moaned, closing his eyes as he felt Kaworu's tongue invade his mouth, surrendering without a fight. He did not protest as he was flipped onto his back, Kaworu over him.

When the kiss ended Kaworu smirked over him, Shinji staring bashfully up at the silverette, very much aware of the object still buried deep inside of him. Kaworu's smirk widened before he drew back, Shinji gasping reaching up to clutch at the other's shoulder. Kaworu chuckled before he sunk himself back into Shinji who moaned at the slow thrust, eye fluttering shut. The thrusts were slow at first but began to pick up Shinji moaning loudly as he wrapped his arms and legs around Kaworu who drew him into his arms.

"I have you…I finally have you back with me."

Shinji frowned at this but before he could ask he cried out as Kaworu blew into his ear, sucking and nipping at it. The lovemaking was long, slow, and fabulous. When over Shinji sighed as Kaworu flipped them over so that Shinji lay on top, Kaworu still buried deep inside him.

"Your hair grew."

"Huh?"

Kaworu rose a hand and took a strand of Shinji's hair, pulling it over so Shinji could see. Shinji gasped and reached up, realizing that his hair had indeed grown. He looked down to see the Kaworu's hair had done the same, growing to his shoulders.

"It's whiter as well, and your eyes are nearly red."

Shinji could only hum at those words, wondering how he looked. Laying back down onto Kaworu's chest he closed his eyes as he listened to the other's heartbeat. They were silent for a while, Kaworu running his fingers along Shinji's spine, making him shiver.

"Kaworu?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to us?"

Kaworu did not answer right away but sighed after a while before sitting up with Shinji and patting his lower back. Getting the clue Shinji lifted himself off Kaworu with a groan and sighed at feeling empty. They sat on the bed facing one another, Shinji drawing up a blanket to cover himself.

"You remember how…the first time we kissed something happened?"

"…Yeah, my Uncle got really mad."

"For a good reason I suppose. You see Shinji…like I said, we were born at the same time."

"But, how can that be if you said you were born after the second impact, I was like three or four by then."

Because I was born when the first impact hit, but…I remained in the chamber of Guf until the second Impact."

"…When I went into the chamber…"

Kaworu nodded, "You see Shinji when Adam first descended, causing the First Impact his body and soul split into two. Myself…and you."

Shinji gave a start at that.

"Adam inhabited the dead fetus in your mother's stomach after she had been hit by Adam's Grace. That is what the light ArchANGELs emit are called. The First Impact was not to involve humans…but to stop Lilith from having contact with them."

"Lilith?"

"As Adam is called the father, Lilith is called the mother. She desired to end all of humanity and caused a war against Adam, drawing the ArchANGEls against the creator. Adam unfortunately could not stop Lilith from descending to earth and tried to stop her from progressing with her plans any further, and he seemed to succeed. Adam was too weak to return to heaven and took refuge into your mother's dead fetus. While his body returned to the Chamber of Guf. From Adam's remains I was conceived and born. The shock of seeing your mother killed before you cased you to awaken Adam's soul within you, causing the Second Impact."

"So…I…I caused…."

Kaworu nodded, "Yes, Shinji."

Shinji could not believe was he was hearing. He had been the cause of the destruction of Tokyo 002? He had caused the Second Impact?

"However something went wrong."

Shinji looked at him with a frown.

"The Second Impact could not be completed because your father shot you."

Shinji's eyes widened before an intense pain sparked at the side of his head, making him reach up to rub at his right temple.

"To save you, or itself, Adam's soul opened the Door of Guf and we switched places."

"So that's what you meant by being born at the same time and only appearing after the Second Impact."

"Yes. Pained with what he had done your father did everything he could to get you back. He found the key to opening the Door of Guf and pulled you out after eight years."

Shinji lowered his head, "So, that's why I could not remember anything. All I ever remembered is waking in the hospital and Uncle Fuyutsuki saying that I had been in coma."

"Technically you were" said Kaworu.

Shinji rose his head and looked at him, "So why can't we be together?"

"We cannot be together…because to be so would mean destruction for the world once more…Third Impact."

Shinji gasped and make to back away from Kaworu but the silverette grabbed his arm.

"But that can only be achieved if we are in contact with Lilith. For now the only result would be a minor occurrence as if a nuclear bomb hit."

"That's still dangerous!"

"Yes."

Shinji stared at him before gasping, eyes widened, "That's…that's what happened… isn't it?"

Kaworu stared at him but did not answer.

"The town…the people…"

Flashes of destruction spun through his mind.

"We…oh God…."

"Yes Shinji, we caused it…"

Shinji covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming, tears dripping from his eyes as he shook his head frantically.

"No…no…" came his muffled denial.

"Shinji…" said Kaworu as he reached out for the boy one more only to be pushed away.

Shinji scrambled off of the bed, tripping to the ground, crawling back, away from Kaworu who slowly stood.

"Shinji…listen to me…"

"No…stay away…you, you made me…and I…oh God just now we-I…Oh God!"

Shinji clutched at his head, a scream on the edge of his throat. Kaworu made his way over to the other and knelt, fighting back Shinji who began screaming, slapping and hitting at the silverette. The other caught his hands without effort and yanked Shinji to him, hugging the screaming teen to him.

"Shhhh."

Shinji gasped as Kaworu's voice whisper into his ear, eyes flashing red before he went limp in Kaworu's arms.

"Shinji…I am sorry…I truly am…but this is who you are…who we are. I could not wait anymore to have you. And Shamshel…our child was in so much pain. You felt it didn't you?"

Shinji closed his eyes, remembering the cries in his mind, the cries of a child without anywhere to go, no one to hold it.

"I am sorry. So sorry…"

Shinji allowed Kaworu to rock him back and forth like a child, burying his face into his shoulder and sobbing.

Behind them the door to the room opened and Kaji peeked in.

"We're leaving soon…Keita's been asking about the two of you."

Shinji gasped and looked up, "H-he's okay? You're all okay?"

Kaji nodded, "We're fine. Some townspeople got out if you want to know, not all but enough to make sure mankind up here doesn't go extinct. It's about another two day's travel to the lab…breakfast is ready when you guys are done."

With that Kaji closed the door.

* * *

><p>Aw, poor Shinji. Well? How was it? Thanks for Reading and please Review!<p>

Sayonara!


End file.
